The Wolves of Winter
by Lazycatgirl
Summary: What if Harry wasn't alone at the Dursleys? Someone else survived that night. How would having a brother affect the way Harry goes through life? This is their story. Surviving the perils of being the unwanted, unloved, the guilty. Will life follow the same path? Warning this will be dark.
1. 1 - My Brother sets a snake loose

**So writing this story has really helped me through a lot of things, as some of you will know. This story actually got me to write again, it also gave me a chance to get out a lot of my dark thoughts. If you came here looking for something similar to my previous story, I'm not sure you're going to find it. However, this is a somewhat different genre really, and a bit of an experiment to be honest.**

 **This story is and will get progressively darker as it goes on. In this world the Dursleys are not nice people, "probably nothing a good beating** **wouldn't have cured". The boys will suffer a lot of hardship. Certain characters might seem a little OOC but, it is just my interpretation of them. I don't feel that there is any one way to read the books and see the characters in your head, hell I have two very strong images of Harry in my head. Disabilities shouldn't come with a warning. Yes one character is deaf in this story.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 1 – My Brother sets a snake loose.

Evan Potter couldn't sleep. His head was pounding like a drum, and the shrill ringing in his ears had changed tone. He released a breath, knowing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He rolled over trying not to disturb the bed. He swung his legs out from the blanket and slowly sat up. His head fell into his hands. Letting out his breath in a soft whoosh, he peaked between his fingers to where his younger brother was lying in bed, still sleeping. Probably dreaming. He sighed again. He didn't manage to sleep very much, and when he did sleep he never dreamed. Instead he had nightmares. Nightmares that left him dripping in cold sweat and shaking in fear. He would wake in pain, much like he had today. He wondered what the time was. Slowly so the bed didn't dip too much and wake Harry, he rose to his feet to examine the cupboard door. Locked. He sighed and placed his hand on the door exactly where the bolt on the opposite side of the door would be. He breathed in, closing his eyes and held his hand there. The bolt released with a soft click. He pushed the door open and crept into the hallway. He pushed the door back slowly and closed it not putting the bolt into place.

Evan glanced at the time on the microwave; it glared four am in bright green at him. His head was still pounding. He carefully pulled open drawers looking for the pain killers. He stopped. His aunt and uncle had moved all the medicines to a cabinet above the counter. He turned looking at the cabinet in the corner. He wouldn't be able to reach it unless he climbed up. If he pulled a chair over it would make too much noise, if he stood on the counter his aunt would know. Somehow, she always knew when something wasn't right in the kitchen. He frowned closing the drawer softly and walked over to the corner where the cabinet was. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt lighter, almost like he was hovering. As he opened his eyes he found himself level with the cabinet. He smirked reaching into the cabinet, pulling out the last two pain pills and swallowing them dry. He knew not to turn on the tap for a glass of water. Stuffing the pill packet back into the cabinet and lowered himself to the ground. He hoped his aunt and uncle wouldn't notice that he had finished the entire box.

Slipping back down the hall, Evan returned to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was still sleeping he had rolled over since Evan had left. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he watched his brother content in sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even with the pounding in his head dulled to a subtle ache. He heaved a sigh and began searching for a set of clothes that were clean and began to get dressed. He reached for a tattered dog-eared book, on the shelf above Harry's head. Evan snuck back out of the cupboard. He kept his eyes on his still sleeping brother for as long as possible through the narrowing crack as he slowly pushed the cupboard door closed.

* * *

Evan jumped when his aunt dumped an armload of presents onto the kitchen table. Jolting back, he watched as his aunt turned scowling from him to the door of cupboard under the stairs. He tucked the book into his back pocket as he stood watching her. Aunt Petunia was thin and blonde and had an usually amount of neck. Which she used to crane over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.

"Wasn't that door locked?" she snapped. He shook his head. "Speak when you are spoken to." She barked.

"It must not have been, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get out until you unlocked it," Evan spoke.

"Wake your brother up, I want breakfast started. Everything must be perfect for Little Dudleykins birthday." She stared down at him in contempt, "There are more presents upstairs in the second bedroom, do not break them." She hissed.

He nodded and went to the hallway to wake Harry up. Gently, Evan shook Harry awake, watching as matching green eyes settled on his face. He placed a finger to his lips as Harry reached up behind him and grabbed his glasses. With glasses in place Harry turned his very groggy attention to his brother.

"It's Dudley's birthday," Evan whispered. Harry groaned. "Shh, Aunt Petunia is in the kitchen already. She wants you to start breakfast, while I collect the rest of his presents." Harry nodded his eyes darting in the direction of the kitchen.

Evan bent down and grabbed some clean clothes for Harry, shoving them into his brother's hands. He reached into his back pocket and placed the book back on the shelf.

Harry's hand snatched his wrist, "You didn't sleep well again," He whispered. Evan shook his head. "Headache?" Harry asked.

"We'll talk about it later. Get dressed, she's waiting." Evan messed up Harry's hair and left.

Evan slipped quietly up the stairs and darted into Dudley's second bedroom. He stopped, seeing the huge pile of presents. There wasn't any floor space left; the presents had taken up the entirety of the room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spoilt their own child. He and Harry were lucky if they got an old pair of socks between them. Carefully he grabbed the nearest stack; it was heavier than expected. He groaned shifting the weight in his arms and swiftly walked back into the kitchen. As he deposited the presents on the table, his aunt promptly rearranged them in front of Dudley's seat. Evan glanced over to Harry who was pulling out everything needed for a full English breakfast.

Evan managed several more trips before Uncle Vernon lumbered out of the bedroom. He narrowly avoided walking into the man with his arms so full of presents he could scarcely see where he was going. He felt the clout on the back of his head, however. Evan turned to look at his Uncle. Uncle Vernon was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck. He had a large purple face, with thick, dark hair and a very large moustache. The moustache covering his lips made it hard for Evan to pick out what he was saying.

"Watch where you're going! You, filthy little toe rag!" he snapped.

Evan gulped and continued down the stairs with his Uncle close behind him. He quickened his pace as he handed over the presents to Aunt Petunia. He edged around Uncle Vernon who had gone to collect the paper from the living room and sprinted back up the stairs to grab the remaining presents. Carefully handing the last of the load over to his aunt, Evan walked into the kitchen to begin helping Harry with the breakfast.

Evan reached up into a cabinet and pulled out two tins of beans and placed them on the counter. Harry moved a saucepan onto the oven top for him with one hand, rolling the sausage on the frying pan with the other. Evan opened the beans and poured them into the proffered saucepan. He pulled out another skillet and passed it with the bacon over to Harry, before digging in the drawer for a sharp knife. He sliced the mushrooms thinly and added them to the final frying pan. Together they got out the plates and started loading the different food items on to the plates. Evan was just cracking the last of the eggs when Dudley waddled into the kitchen.

Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, watery blue eyes and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. He was also four times as large as both Harry and Evan, who were often given Dudley's old clothes to wear.

Although Harry and Evan were both small and skinny for their ages, (Evan was taller). Both had the same complexion and bright green eyes. That was where their similarities ended. In fact, they were a stark contrast to each other. Harry had dark hair that stuck up in every direction no matter what anyone tried to do to it. He'd had more haircuts than most children his age. Mainly because the Dursleys couldn't stand the sight of it all unkempt. Harry's bright green eyes sat hidden behind glasses, which were sellotaped together from one too many meetings with Dudley's fist. And his defining feature was the small lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Evan had dark reddish-brown hair that was always falling into his face. Freckles spattered across his nose and cheeks and there was a patch of brown flicking across one of his bright green eyes. A sectoral heterochromia iridum, he had once been informed by a doctor. The boys had both earned their unique quirks the same night. The night Evan had gained the constant ringing in his ear.

The doctor had asked if Evan had been in any sort of explosion once. Aunt Petunia had flicked worried eyes between the two brothers. "Our house blew up when we were little," Evan had said in broken English. The doctor had nodded and performed more tests on Evan finally diagnosing him as deaf in one ear. When the boys had returned home they had asked Aunt Petunia about the explosion.

"Your parents died in a car crash!" she snapped irritably staring at Evan.

"No, they died in a gas explosion that destroyed our house." He had answered back. Aunt Petunia had pursed her lips. She scowled at the boys, told them never to contradict her or ask questions again, and sent them to the cupboard. They had spent a week in the cupboard for that. But Aunt Petunia had changed her story of the night when their parents died after that day.

The boys had learned very quickly after that: that there were rules they had to follow. The first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys was not to ask questions. The second was never to back chat. Something Evan found difficult especially if he felt something was unjust.

As Harry was spooning beans onto the plates for the family, Uncle Vernon barked at Harry from behind his newspaper to sort his hair out. Harry stopped loading the plates with food and attempt (and failed as usual) to flatten his hair. Evan was busy buttering the toast and adding it onto the plates. Harry ran the plates over to the table placing them down into what little space there was between the presents. That was the one good thing about birthdays: there was always a big breakfast, which the boys got to join in with. Evan brought over the last two plates placing them gingerly down at his and Harry's seats.

Evan began to eat the food they had prepared. He ate as quickly as his stomach would allow; the food was rich and greasy and not something they got to enjoy often. He glanced to see Harry was wolfing down his food even faster. Evan looked up to see that Dudley's face was going red. He must be about to throw a tantrum. Evan quickly decided to follow Harry's suit and finish his meal too.

Abruptly, Evan noticed Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Harry all glance in the direction of the telephone in the hall. It must be ringing. Aunt Petunia disappeared as Dudley continued unwrapping presents. Evan slipped from the table his plate empty, moving into the kitchen to start cleaning up. He was filling the sink with bubbles when Harry walked in. Neither of them spoke as the kitchen was only separated from the dining room by an island counter. Harry placed his plate next to Evan's and began moving things over to the side, so Evan could begin the washing up. Harry got a tea towel and was drying the dishes Evan passed to him, listening as aunt Petunia walked back into the room her lips pursed.

Evan looked to Harry as a conversation happened across the dining room. The Dursleys eyes settling on the boys every now and then. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take us." Harry mouthed. Evan nodded understanding. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day. To adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry and Evan were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. The house smelled of cabbage. Evan didn't mind the strange cats too much, but neither of the boys enjoyed having to look at the photographs of them all. Evan looked to Harry handing over the last of the frying pans.

"You could leave us here." Harry broached.

Evan stared at Harry. That was a great idea; they could do whatever they wanted then. But when he looked to Aunt Petunia's face he knew that was not a possibility. She looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"We won't blow it up," Evan shrugged.

The look on their faces when he said that, if looks could kill he was sure he'd be dead right now. He gulped as uncle Vernon rose from his chair. He was advancing towards them when everybody's head snapped round to face the front door. Uncle Vernon's advance towards Evan halted. For three pounding heart beats, Uncle Vernon paused there, but then he turned and went to answer the door.

A moment later and Dudley's friend. Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was part of Dudley's gang, usually the one holding people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Evan had given him a nice bruise on his jaw the other day, and he was a little sorry to see that it was no longer showing. Evan had often stood up to Dudley's gang, especially when they had started to target Harry. The punishment Evan received was worth it to see their faces when he had clocked Piers right on the jaw. Nobody really stood up to Dudley's gang. Dudley who had been pretending to cry about not wanting Harry and Evan at his birthday outing, wrapped in his mother's arm, stopped at once when his friend walked in.

Half an hour later, Harry and Evan shared a smile as they were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' new car. On the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives. Their aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them. Before they left Uncle Vernon had pulled the boys aside, his grip tight on their upper arms.

"I'm warning you both," he pointed to each in turn, his face a deep shade of purple. "I'm warning you now, any funny business-anything at all – and you'll both be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

The boys shared a look, "We won't do anything," They said in unison. "It's not like we plan on doing anything," Evan shrugged. He knew full well that he had somehow gotten out of the locked cupboard, not to mention into the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, just earlier that morning.

Uncle Vernon stared down at the two boys, they both squirmed as his face became even more purple in anger. "Get in the car," he ground out. The boys quickly jumped into the back of the grumbled internally. It really wasn't fair that Uncle Vernon blamed them. Things just happened around the two of them, not that they could tell the Dursleys that.

Once, Aunt Petunia, fed up of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair. It was so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who had spent the night needing to be comforted by Evan about school the next day. At school, both boys were already laughed at for their baggy clothes, and Harry for his sellotaped glasses, and Evan for being bottom of the class. Next morning, they had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. They had spent a week in the cupboard for that, even though neither of them could explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Evan had been having a nightmare: a cackling laugh, a flash of green followed by an explosion. He woke up screaming, waking the neighbours because he had somehow appeared on the roof. The neighbours had rung on the doorbell alerting the Dursleys to Evan's predicament. The fire brigade had hastily arrived to rescue had no clue how he'd gotten there, only that his head was pounding, and his ear was ringing. His aunt and uncle had acted very worried and concerned in front of the neighbours and the fire brigade. As soon as the door shut, however, Uncle Vernon's face had turned thunderous. He had spent a very painful month in the cupboard for that.

And there was that time Evan had disappeared. Harry had woken up alone in the cupboard. He had spent all day wondering what had happened to his brother. He even went back into the cupboard to check that he hadn't imagined that he had a brother. But Evan's book was still on the shelf, so he must have been real. A few hours later the Dursleys had received a phone call from a wildlife sanctuary. Evan had been found in one of their enclosures. It had taken most of the day for the keepers to get close enough to the very protective animals to retrieve Evan. Evan once again had no idea how he had managed to travel over half the county. Uncle Vernon had not been very happy having to drive all the way out there to collect him. That had earned him an even more painful month in the cupboard. Evan seemed to get into terrible trouble for his strange things.

And then there was Harry. Once Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's. The more insistent she got the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it certainly wouldn't fit Harry. She had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and to their surprise and Harry's great relief, he wasn't punished.

He had however, gotten into trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Evan had been made to stay inside to catch up on some school work, so Dudley's gang took the opportunity to chase Harry. As much as to Harry's surprise and anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The next day an angry letter from school arrived. It informed the Dursley's that Harry had been climbing school buildings. Harry shouted out what happened from inside the locked cupboard, but they didn't believe him. He'd only been trying to jump behind the bins outside the kitchen doors to escape Dudley's gang. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid jump.

But today nothing was going to go wrong. It was worth being near Dudley and Piers. They were happy to be somewhere that wasn't school, the cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling living room. Evan couldn't wait to see all the animals; his excitement was catching as Harry bounced in his seat.

While he drove Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He loved to complain about things; people at work, his nephews, the council, his nephews, the bank and the two boys. These were just some of his favourite subjects. This morning it was motorcycles. Evan had been ignoring the conversation, watching as a motorbike overtook them. Until Uncle Vernon had turned around in his seat. His face like a giant beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"

Evan turned his attention to Harry his eyes wide, a flying motorbike, he hadn't had that dream in long time. Harry noticed Evan's stare and leant closer that they could talk.

"The motorbike with the giant?" Evan whispered.

Harry nodded; they had each had the same dream. Evan turned so that he was facing Harry, who mirrored him. He was just about to open his mouth when.

"STOP THAT!" Uncle Vernon shouted seeing the two boys facing each other. They weren't supposed to be talking together. "Don't get any funny ideas," they were told. Almost like they were secretly planning how they could make the kettle spring to life. The atmosphere in the car had changed. Now the boys could see Uncle Vernon's eyes looking back at them from the rear-view mirror. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than them asking questions, it was, them talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was a dream or even a cartoon. Not that they got to watch many cartoons, Dudley sat glued to the television. The Dursleys seemed to be under the impression it would give them dangerous ideas. Granted Evan had plotted to make the kettle sing and dance once. After reading a book about objects that came to life in an enchanted castle and there was a curse and a beast. The book had soon ended up in the fireplace. So now Evan guarded his books with his life.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance. And then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Evan what they wanted, they got a cheap lemon ice pop. It was a refreshing taste. They were licking them quite happily as they watched a gorilla scratching its head, looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Evan had the best morning ever. He dragged Harry over to the animals who all seemed to want to come over and see them, much to Mr and Mrs Dursley's chagrin. Dudley and Piers found it entertaining. The boys were careful to keep back from the Dursleys as they walked. Dudley and Piers started to get bored of the animals walking over to Evan and vying for his attention. He'd notice Harry smiling at him as he watched him.

At one point the window overlooking the bats was black. The furry little creatures had covered the window as they tried to come and see Evan. Evan was dragged a way from the big cats by Harry. He was fascinated by them and even jumped when the lions started to roar right in front of him. The tigers chuffed, and Evan would quietly chuff back. Dudley and Piers preyed on the nearness of the animals by making fun of them. But they were starting to get bored by lunchtime.

Evan had noticed Dudley and Piers losing interesting in the animals. He really didn't want to have to defend himself and Harry in front of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He made sure to put himself between them and Harry. They ate in the zoo restaurant, he and Harry each had a child's lunch box (it being the cheapest thing on the menu), while Dudley and Piers could get whatever they wanted. Dudley threw a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top. He was bought a second one and the ice cream was passed to the two boys. Evan passed the ice cream over to Harry whose face lit up in delight as he dug into the ice cream.

Evan gushed to Harry about all the animals. His brother smiled at him in awe as they made their way to the reptile house. It was cool and dark inside, with lit windows all along the ways. Evan sighed in relief, he liked the sunshine, but too much light gave him a headache. He much preferred the darker places, anything to not end up with his head pounding. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It was so large it could have wrapped itself around Uncle Vernon's car twice and crushed it into a dustbin - – but at that moment it looked asleep.

Dudley had squashed his face up to the glass. He frowned when the snake refused to move; even commanding Uncle Vernon to tap on the glass couldn't get the snake to wake. Evan found himself grabbed suddenly by Uncle Vernon and shoved in front of the glass. Every other animal had moved instantly to gain Evan's attention and yet the snake remained where it was. Dudley shuffled away proclaiming it was boring. Uncle Vernon released Evan and walked back over to Aunt Petunia.

Harry walked over to the tank. Evan watched as slowly the snake raised its head. He watched the glistening brown coils until at last the snake's head had reached the same height as Harry. It winked. Evan blinked in disbelief none of the other animals had done that. Evan stepped closer to Harry as he winked back. He tilted his head watching as the snake moved in a way as though it was having a conversation with Harry. The snake jabbed its tail at the sign on the side of the cage. Evan thought he heard a faint hissing sound above the ringing in his ear, he presumed it was the snake. The boys both jumped as Piers who had moved behind them shouted.

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling over. He kicked Evan in the back of the knee making his legs buckle. He fell to his knees in front of the tank, while Dudley elbowed Harry aside making Harry fall hard on the concrete floor. Evan's hand shot forward to steady his fall. Then he looked up as it happened. One moment Piers and Dudley were leaning right on top of the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

The glass had disappeared from its frame. As Evan watched, the Boa Constrictor was uncoiling itself to slither onto the floor. Evan threw his hands up to his ears the screams overwhelming him, as people throughout the reptile house started running for the exits. The snake turned and looked at the two fallen Potter boys before continuing past them. Evan turned to Harry in shock, he could have sworn the snake had hissed as if in thanks.

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. He kept stammering "where did the glass go?"

Aunt Petunia had a cup of strong, sweet tea made by the zoo director, while he apologised repeatedly. Evan placed himself between Harry and the Dursleys as they made their way back to the car. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Evan had seen, the snake hadn't even tried to eat them. But by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg. While Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. Then Piers said something that sent a shiver down Evan's spine. "Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before he started on the boys. Aunt Petunia helped take Dudley's presents upstairs. Where he busied himself with his new computer.

"It wasn't Harry. I did it." Evan quickly took the blame.

"Then why would Piers say Harry was talking to it?" Uncle Vernon advanced.

Evan stood in front of Harry, protecting him from their Uncle's rising temper.

"Just because he was talking to it doesn't mean he did it." Evan stared in defiance.

Aunt Petunia walked in handing over a large glass of brandy. Then she turned, holding the empty box of pain killers in her hand. Evan's eyes flicked from his irate Uncle to the box in his aunt's hand. Harry who stood behind him did the same.

"We're out of pain killers again." She snapped, "I'll have to run out and get some more." She threw a glare at Evan, grabbing her purse and walking out the front door.

Uncle Vernon was so angry he could hardly speak. He lunged forward, grabbing hold of Evan by the front of his shirt. He managed to say, "Go – cupboard- stay- no meals," he looked at Harry, who moved very quickly into the cupboard. Uncle Vernon downed the large brandy.

* * *

Evan woke slowly at first. Then he jumped awake, realising he was in the dark cupboard. He hissed as he felt the damage of his body. Harry reached for his hand, seeking comfort. Evan pulled himself forward so that he was facing Harry. Harry was huddled on one side of the bed; his glasses were missing. Evan moved closer, resting his forehead against Harry's. "So, I might have taken the last of the pain killers earlier," he confided.

Harry nodded, pulling away. "You've used the entire box." Evan blinked, not having realised this.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I did that."

Harry shook his head slowly.

"It's okay. Strange things just happen around us is all."

Evan glanced at the door wondering what time it was.

"They haven't gone to bed yet." Harry pulled his face round to talk to him.

Evan nodded, sagging as his breath hitched suddenly. "Do you remember that trick to unlock the door?" Harry nodded, "Good, you might have to be the one to sneak out later." Harry pulled Evan into a hug.

They'd lived with the Dursley's almost ten years now. Ten miserable years. For as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been small, and their parents had died in the explosion. Evan knew Harry couldn't remember it much; they'd spoke about it. Harry had confided once. Sometimes when he strained his memory during long hours stuck in the cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This he supposed was the explosion, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. Their aunt and uncle never spoke of their parents and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. They were no photographs of them in the house.

Harry even told him once that he had dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take them away. But it had never happened; the Dursleys were their only family. Yet sometimes they thought that strangers in the street seemed to know them. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to Harry once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Evan had moved in front of Harry instantly. Aunt Petunia had asked Harry if he knew the man, then rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at them once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had shaken their hands in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish when you tried to get a closer look.

At school the boys only had each other. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated Harry Potter in his baggy clothes and broken glasses. And Evan Potter in equally baggy clothes and who was failing in his school work. Nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. So, the two brothers stuck together. Harry helping Evan with his school work while Evan tried to protect Harry from Dudley's gang.

Yet Evan could remember a time when it hadn't been just the two of them. He could remember a woman with the same hair and eye colour as him smiling and giggling with them. A man who looked so much like Harry smiling proudly down at them. He could remember the green light, a high cackling laughter, then the rumble of the explosion. He was a little envious that Harry had only gained a small scar while he had lost his hearing. But then he felt guilty, guilty because he could remember the two people that Harry wished to know the most.

He hugged Harry tightly. Now it was just the two of them, and he would do anything to protect Harry.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews would be nice but you don't have too. Any questions just send me a DM and I'll try and get back to you, but you probably already know I'm terribly unreliable.**


	2. 2 - A Bombardment of Letters

**The first chapter has been edited thanks to my beta la baguette and I also received this chapter back too. So you lucky guys get a new chapter yay. I know I switch point of view on occasion my beta doesn't like it either, but this story will more than likely switch between Evan's and Harry's POV.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 2 – The Letters keep coming

By the time the boys got out of the cupboard, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane. Also, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she had crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

The boys were glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid. But as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was their leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry hunting.

This was why Harry and Evan spent as much time as possible out of the house. Harry would help Evan searching for wood, and talking about the end of the summer holidays. Evan was very creative; he had been making Harry figurines carved from wood for years now. He had started off small: using the blade from a sharpener, he had created a small wooden cat and presented it to Harry for his birthday one year. Slowly his pieces had gotten better, and last year, he had given Harry a doe. He didn't know why he had carved that particular animal - so far, he had created lots of different cats, thanks to the many photographs that they had viewed at Mrs Figg's - so, he wasn't sure why he had decided to carve the deer, this time.

But the two boys couldn't wait for the end of the holidays. In September, they would start secondary school, and for the first time in their lives they wouldn't be at the same school as Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers was going there too. Harry and Evan on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought it was funny and teased them about it. Of course, Harry was quick witted and turned the insults back round on Dudley causing Evan to laugh at their dim-witted cousin.

Then a letter arrived. It was addressed to Evan, through the care of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Harry and Evan weren't sure exactly what it would be; they shared worried glances all day, until that evening at dinner, when Harry and Evan were clearing up the empty plates. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat. Harry nudged Evan.

"Tomorrow you will be accompanying Petunia and Dudley into London. An appointment has opened up for you to get a final fitting for your hearing aids." Uncle Vernon scowled at Evan. "But, they cost a lot of money. It is only because we need to get Dudley's new Smeltings uniform that you are even going to this appointment. There will be no funny business, understand?" Uncle Vernon reached out and held onto Evan's upper arm digging his fingers in. Evan nodded. "Speak boy!" he spat.

"Yes sir." Evan said.

"We didn't send you to speech therapy for nothing. Do you know how much you've cost us since you came to live here?"

"No, Sir," Evan replied.

"It was more than you could ever afford, the pair of you!" he snapped. "We took you in, and all you do is cost us money. Don't ever forget that." He released Evan who moved away rubbing his arm as he helped Harry in the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Harry was left at Mrs. Figg's. Harry found it wasn't as bad as usual. Mrs Figg had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, she wasn't quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television, gave him a bit of chocolate cake, that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. He wondered how Evan was. Then he looked around the house an at Mrs. Figg who was struggling about on her crutches, Evan would be helpful in some form. He looked around the roomy dismissing the television. He stood and walked from her living room, squeezing past her armchair into the kitchen. He knew what he could do to help now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evan was sitting in the waiting room. He had tried on his new hearing aids and was getting used to the feel and the different noises he could hear. It was strange going from near silence to hearing people in the waiting room chatting. soon, he would be called back inside for a final adjustment, and then he would finally have his own pair of working ears. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Harry had helped Mrs. Figg rearrange her living room. She could now travel through the room without struggling. He had also helped to assemble several meals that she could freeze. They would not be too much hassle for her to reheat. He smiled, glad that he and Evan and he were the ones to do most of the cooking at the Dursleys. He even helped to make a fresh chocolate cake, which she had enjoyed. He knew Evan would be proud of him for his good deeds.

* * *

Evan had to stifle his laughter as he stood in the shop with Aunt Petunia watching as Dudley got fitted for his school uniform. It was a ghastly thing with the most ridiculous colours. He suppressed another snigger as Aunt Petunia sent a glare his way. He could see the tears in her eyes, she was so proud of her Ickle Dudleykins. Evan couldn't wait to get back to Harry and finally be able to have a real conversation with him. Sure, the ringing in his ears was still there but he could hear so much more now.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. It was still ghastly; a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and a flat straw hat called a boater. They also carried knobbly sticks. That they used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. Apparently, this was good training for later life. Evan and Harry saw it as another weapon they had to avoid. Evan was trying not to fiddle with his hearing aids. He was hoping that they would forget about them as they watched Dudley parade about.

Uncle Vernon was watching Dudley in his new uniform. He said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Harry and Evan had to turn away, a snicker escaping from between their lips. But that was enough to draw Uncle Vernon's attention to Evan.

"And how much did they cost us?" his eyes flicked from Aunt Petunia to Evan who was fiddling with his hearing aids again.

The price of hearing aids had been very steep. Their aunt and uncle never liked to spend money on them, but Evan needed them as much as Harry needed his glasses. Evan jumped as Uncle Vernon exclaimed "How much?" their uncle's eyes turned menacingly towards him.

"It was the final fitting; he won't need any more for a few years." Aunt Petunia looked down her nose at Evan. "We won't be receiving anymore letters pestering us about them now." She sniffed.

Evan wondered how often they had received a medical letter about him. But he was glad he wouldn't need to go to anymore appointments. They always checked his eyes and shone the bright light into them which left him with a headache. Uncle Vernon turned to stare at Evan, he summoned him closer.

"Don't forget boy, we own these not you, you are borrowing them. Misbehave in anyway and I will not hesitate to take them from you. Understand?" he snarled.

"Yes sir." Evan nodded.

"Oh, just look at Ickle Dudleykins in his new uniform. I would have had to travel to London anyway." Aunt Petunia turned tear brimmed eyes to Dudley. "Doesn't he look so handsome and grown up". Uncle Vernon grunted in agreement. Evan and Harry moved away; it looked like Harry would crack a rib if he looked at Dudley any longer.

* * *

The next morning, Evan woke to a horrible smell filling his nostrils. He flinched and knocked Harry, waking the younger boy. Harry reached up and found his glasses. He handed Evan his hearing aids and waited as he watched his brother's nose wrinkle.

"What is it?" Harry asked once Evan's hearing aids were in place.

Evan looked at Harry, there was very little light coming through the edges of the cupboard door, and it was still strange knowing that he could have a conversation in the dark with his brother.

"There's a bad smell," he replied, sitting up and looking for a clean set of clothes. Harry followed suit and the boys ventured out of the cupboard. Evan stopped outside of the doorway to the kitchen; the smell was overpowering. Harry continued past him, his nose wrinkling in much the same way. Harry found himself looking into a metal tub in the sink from which the smell was emanating. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia's lips tightened the way they always did when they dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniforms." She said.

"Oh," Harry said, "I didn't realise it had to be so wet," Evan smirked.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you both. They'll look like everyone else when I've finished."

Evan and Harry shared a look. There was no way that any old clothes of Dudley's would look anything like a school uniform; it would look more like old elephant skin the way it hung off them. Their first day at Stonewall High would not be a great one.

Dudley pushed past Evan giving him a good whack with his smelting stick as he went, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Uncle Vernon grabbed Evan by the back of the neck and shoved him into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia looked up as Harry and Evan sat at the table. "Not you two," she called out as they reached for a slice of toast each. "You didn't help make it, so you don't get to eat it." She snapped. So that was their punishment for asking a question.

They removed their hands from the toast as Dudley's smelting stick struck out towards their fingers. They sat at the table as Uncle Vernon disappeared behind his newspaper. The letter box flapped as letters were delivered. Evan could see several letters on the doormat, from his seat at the table.

"Get the post, Dudley" Uncle Vernon said from behind the newspaper.

"Make one of them get it."

"Get the post boy."

Evan watched Harry, who was sitting closest to Dudley, dodge the smelting stick on his way to the hallway. The stick came swinging towards Evan's head then, and he caught the stick mid swing. Dudley blinked in shock. "Dad he's got my stick," Dudley whined, a grin spreading on his face. Evan flinched, letting go of the stick as the rolled-up newspaper contacted his head.

"How dare you touch his things?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

The newspaper hit him again before it reopened, and Uncle Vernon retreated behind it.

Evan sighed, looking down into the hallway. Harry stood transfixed. He held an envelope in is hands and seemed to have forgotten what it was he was doing. Evan rose from his chair.

"Where do you think you're going? It doesn't take two of you to collect the post." Uncle Vernon snarled. "Hurry up, boy!" He shouted causing Evan to flinch. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry returned to the kitchen, handing over a bill and a post card and sat down. Evan leant closer to Harry as he realised that Harry still held a letter. The envelope looked thick and heavy. It looked as though it was made from a yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald green ink. Evan's mouth dropped open.

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was just about to unfold the letter when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" Harry tried to snatch his letter back.

"Who would be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.

Evan watched as his uncle's face turned impossibly white. Evan stared at the crest on the back: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. He had never seen his Uncle this terrified before. Uncle Vernon stuttered when he called Aunt Petunia's name. They watched as she took the letter; she looked like she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a chocking noise.

"Vernon! Oh, my goodness – Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Evan and Dudley were still in the room.

"Hogwarts." Evan said looking at the back of the envelope. Harry turned stunned eyes towards his brother. Dudley who was mid swing with his stick, stared at him. In fact all eyes were on Evan now.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia asked frightfully.

"Hogwha-," Dudley exclaimed.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, his face returning to its usual purple hue. He grabbed Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall. He turned, grabbing Evan viciously by the arm, and pushing him up against the closed kitchen door. Evan knew that Harry and Dudley would be outside the door trying to listen into the conversation. But he didn't understand why he was still in the room and why his uncle was so angry. The grip on his arm tightened.

"What did you say?" Uncle Vernon glowered.

"Hogwarts," Evan replied, in a whisper.

"Where have you heard that name before?" the grip around his arm tightened.

"I don't know," he cried flinching as Uncle Vernon's fist landed above his head.

"But there's only one," Petunia turned to Evan, her eyes filled with sympathy when she looked at him. Then she turned the envelope over. "Vernon," she said in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

Uncle Vernon turned away from Evan. "Watching – spying- might be following us," Uncle Vernon muttered.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"

"No," Uncle Vernon lowered Evan to the floor. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's best… we won't do anything..."

"But—" Aunt Petunia began.

"I'm not having one in my house! We swore when we took them in we'd stamp out this dangerous nonsense. He is not going! Neither of them are, and that is final!" He shouted, opening the door and throwing Evan out.

"Are you alright?" Concerned green eyes looked to where Evan was lying sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah, nothing broken so could be worse." Evan shrugged. "I've never seen them so scared. They are terrified of Hogwarts." Evan bit his lip. "But they've known about it for a long time. Perhaps…" he stopped mid-sentence, then barrelled on. "Perhaps it's a way for us to escape," Evan said a small smile tugging at his lips. Harry nodded.

They spent the rest of the day outside of the house brainstorming ideas about what Hogwarts could possibly be. Evan's mind travelled back to his book sat on the shelf in the cupboard under the stairs.

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon visited Harry and Evan in their cupboard. They were surprised and waited with bated breath. They shared a look before Harry asked his burning question, not caring about the consequences.

"Where's my Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked.

Uncle Vernon flinched, his eyes travelling to Evan before drifting back to Harry. "I burned it," he replied shortly.

"But it was addressed to me, my cupboard and all." Harry said angrily.

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, causing a couple of spiders to fall from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile. Evan hated when he did that; not only did it look painful, but it usually meant they were in for a rough time.

"So, about this cupboard. We've decided that the two of you are getting too big for it." The boys looked at one another; considering they slept top and tailed on the single bed, they had long known they were too big for the cupboard. "Aunt Petunia and I thought it would be good if you both moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped their uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs now."

The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge). One where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It took the boys one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room. Besides the bed, everything else in the room was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank that Dudley had once driven over the next door's dog; In the corner was Dudley's first ever television. Which he had put his foot through after his favourite television show had been cancelled; there was a large bird cage, which had once held a parrot, Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle- Evan was sure he'd tried to shoot Harry with that once. It now sat on a shelf, the end bent after Dudley had sat on it. The other shelves had books, which hadn't been touched; Dudley wasn't exactly a reader.

Evan stopped, staring out the window. He snorted. They were in a bedroom, a bedroom with a window.

"Which side do you want?" Evan asked.

Harry smiled and pointed to the side closest the wall. "Of course," Evan chuckled; he'd always slept closest to the door in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Do you think I'll get another one?" Harry asked.

"Depends how badly they want to talk to you." Evan smiled, he glanced over at his dog-eared book. "If it was me, I wouldn't stop." He selected a new book from the shelf and sat on the bed, Harry stretching out behind him.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother. He'd even thrown his tortoise through the green house roof, and still he didn't have his room back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. The letter box rattled, Uncle Vernon sent Dudley to get the mail. He banged his stick against everything in the hallway. "There's another one," he shouted, "Mr. H Potter, the smallest bedroom."

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat. Evan stuck his foot out, tripping Uncle Vernon as Harry raced out into the hall. Uncle Vernon thundered after him. Uncle Vernon wrestled the two boys to the ground wrenching the letter away from them. He stood up gasping for breath. "Go to your cupboard – I mean your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley go- just go." He turned angrily towards Evan.

Evan edged into the bedroom, sometime later as Harry was repairing the alarm clock. Harry looked up, stopping what he was doing.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He guided Evan to the bed.

"Had to give you a chance." Evan chuckled. "Told you they wouldn't give up."

Harry helped Evan into bed and gently removed his hearing aids, placing them beside the bed. He finished repairing the alarm clock. this time he had a plan.

* * *

Evan rolled away from the noise of the newly repaired alarm clock. It blared angrily that it was six in the morning, he sat up handing Harry his glasses and finding his hearing aids. The alarm clock was silenced as the boys dressed. Evan wished Harry luck as he stole downstairs. Harry was going to wait on the corner of Privet Drive for the postman. He'd collect the letters for number four before the Dursleys realised he was out of the house.

Evan rushed downstairs when the lights turned on. Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry for at least half an hour, then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Evan stood on the stairs as three letters landed in Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry returned from the kitchen and watched in dismay as Uncle Vernon tore them up in front of him. Uncle Vernon stayed home from work that day, and nailed up the letter box.

On Friday, twelve letters arrived for Harry, not through the letter box but through the cracks all around the door. Some had even been forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again. He burnt the letters and boarded up all the cracks around the front and back door, so no one could leave the house. He jumped at small noises which delighted Evan, as every now and then he would make a door squeak or drop something out of sight; it was petty, but it was more than deserved.

Saturday, twenty-four letters all addressed to Harry managed to get into the house. Some letters were rolled up and hidden inside the eggs. Two dozen eggs the very confused milkman handed Aunt Petunia through the window. The letters were shredded in the food processor. Dudley, just as surprised as the Potter boys, even asked, "Who wants to speak to you so badly?"

Uncle Vernon sat blissfully at the kitchen table on Sunday, he looked tired but blissful.

"No post on Sundays," he said cheerfully.

With a swish, he was whacked on the back of the head as a letter shot out of the chimney. A rumbling alerted them all to the next thirty to forty letters flying out of the fireplace. The Dursley's ducked but the Potter's stood and tried to grab a letter each. Uncle Vernon grabbed both Potters and threw them out of the room. Aunt Petunia and Dudley came running out of the kitchen. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. But they could all hear the letters streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"THAT'S IT." Uncle Vernon tried to remain calm but was pulling great tufts out of his moustache in agitation. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later, they wrenched their way through the front door. And were in the car speeding up the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat. His father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his electronics in his sports bag.

They drove for hours no one saying a word. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while, muttering under his breath about shaking them off. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day, nothing new for Harry and Evan. But Dudley was beside himself, howling that he'd never had such a bad day in his life. He complained he was hungry. He complained that he'd missed five television programmes that he'd wanted to see. And he complained that he hadn't blown up any aliens on his computer.

The car stopped outside a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Harry and Evan shared a room with twin beds. Dudley snored loudly. Evan sat up looking at the other end of the bed where he knew Harry was awake. He glanced over to his book and back at Harry. How much longer could this really go on? He shuffled forwards on the bed and Harry sat up. Evan removed an envelope from his bag and held it out to Harry. The familiar emerald ink on the front of the envelope made Harry smile.

"When did you?" Harry asked.

"This morning, before he chucked us into the hall. Do me a favour though: don't open it yet?" Harry cocked his head to the side, he was itching to open it. "I want to see how far it will go even though you haven't opened it." Evan supplied. "They kinda deserve it." He shrugged.

Harry nodded hiding the envelope and settling back into bed.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had finished eating when the owner of the hotel came over to their table brandishing a letter;

Mr. H. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Uncle Vernon stood up and followed the owner from the dining room. Dudley turned a sneering face to Evan.

"Looks like they've forgotten about you." Evan shrugged. He was used to being forgotten. When the odd stranger greeted them, they always made a beeline straight for Harry, never Evan. Half the time Aunt Petunia forgot he was there, mainly because he was so quiet. He held his dog-eared book tightly. He noticed Aunt Petunia was looking at him with soft eyes. He wasn't sure he understood the look, but he also wasn't comfortable with it.

They were back in the car. Mr Dursley was ignoring everyone when they spoke to him. He was muttering under his breath so low not even Aunt Petunia could make it out. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back into the car, and sped off again. He did the same thing in the middle of a field, and halfway along a suspension bridge.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia while they sat in the parked car at the coast. Uncle Vernon had locked them all inside then disappeared. It began to rain great big drops hitting the bonnet and roof of the car.

"It's Monday," Dudley told his mother, "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Evan and Harry looked up at one another. They trusted Dudley to know what the day was because of television. But if today was Monday, then tomorrow was Tuesday, Harry's eleventh birthday. Birthdays weren't exactly a great thing for the two boys; last year the Dursleys had given them a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon old socks. Evan had made sure to give Harry half of his breakfast that day. He'd always try to give him something little, but it's not like they had pocket money to spend. He'd made him this incredible wooden toy doe last year; how he'd managed to make it, Harry had no idea. Evan always refused presents and birthday wishes from Harry- Harry had never asked him why, but Harry had always just been so happy to receive his specially made gifts.

Uncle Vernon returned, making them all jump as the door opened. He was carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he had bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he exclaimed. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was cold and miserable outside the car; the wind swept through them as they made their way down to the sea. Uncle Vernon pointed way out to sea where a rock sat isolated. They could just make out a little shack perched on top of it. One thing was certain there was no television in there.

The wind stole Uncle Vernon's words. Evan couldn't hear what was being said. He looked over at a toothless old man when Uncle Vernon pointed at him. The old man pointed towards a row boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.

It was freezing in the boat; the wind whipped the sea up into a frenzy causing it to splash and spray all over them. The rain crept down the back of their necks soaking them to the bone. Uncle Vernon sat at the front of the boat a manic grin on his face. Aunt Petunia clutched Dudley tightly to her as Harry and Evan found a rhythm and rowed the boat out to the rock. Uncle Vernon jumped out of the boat and led them slipping and sliding up to the broken-down shack.

The inside was horrible. It smelled strongly of seaweed. The wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon gave each of them a bag of crisps and a banana. He tried to start a fire, but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He said cheerfully.

He was in a good mood, a very good mood. Obviously, he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here.

Evan walked over to the fire his uncle had tried to start; he bent low, so they couldn't see what he was doing. He blew on the embers and soon got a roaring fire going. His uncle eyed him with distrust, but Evan shrugged and walked away. Aunt Petunia's eyes flashed briefly with disgust then hurt.

As night fell, a storm erupted overhead. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the shack and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia had found some mouldy blankets in the second room. She proceeded to make up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door. Evan and Harry left with one ragged blanket between them. Evan pulled Harry over to the fire, and they curled up together, trying to stay warm.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Evan took out his hearing aids, but that didn't dull the storm. He knew Harry was awake; it was very cold in the shack. He rolled over. The fire had gone out. Evan sat up and spread his fingers at the smouldering embers; fire shot out of his hand, and the room was soon a glow with light and warmth again. He turned to see Harry had looked over to him when the fire roared to life.

Dudley's digital watch read ten minutes to midnight. Evan carefully got up and searched through their bag for his present. He pulled the card from the front of the book he carried with him. He made his way back over to Harry and handed him the handmade card and present. Harry turned the new creature over in his hands, this one was stag with antlers so intricately carved. It would match the doe from last year. He wondered how his brother had ever managed to make this.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Evan smiled, hugging his brother close. "Maybe you should open your letter now?"

Harry nodded and moved over to the bag, he rummaged around in the bag and pulled out the envelope. The boys settled back by the fire. Harry reached with eager fingers to open the envelope.

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered. Harry and Evan jumped apart, Evan pushing Harry behind him. Harry let go of the letter and watched as it fell into the fire; both boys stared as the emerald ink vanished into the flames. Their eyes returned to the door. Where even without his hearing aids in, Evan could tell someone was outside, knocking to come in.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews would be nice but you don't have too. Any questions just send me a DM and I'll try and get back to you, but you probably already know I'm terribly unreliable.**


	3. 3 - A Giant Comes to Visit

**Surprise!**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Another chapter has been edited thanks to my beta la baguette and I also received a few more chapters. So you lucky guys get a new chapter yay. I know I switch point of view on occasion my beta doesn't like it either, but this story will more than likely switch between Evan's and Harry's POV.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 3 – A giant comes to visit

BOOM. The knock sounded again. Dudley jerked awake. Evan had no idea what Dudley said. He fumbled for his hearing aids sticking them in his pockets as he kept Harry behind him. From their position, they could see the door to the bedroom and the front door without being noticed. Evan was glad they had learnt how to hide from the Dursleys; it was coming in useful now. They watched as Uncle Vernon crashed into the room, skidding into the sofa. He was holding a rifle in his hands, which explained the long thin package that he had brought. Uncle Vernon shouted something that Evan did not catch.

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung into the wall and bounced back into place. Almost at once the hinges gave way and with a crash Evan could hear, the door fell and landed flat on the floor. Evan's eyes widen. A giant stood in the doorway. Evan reacted before he could stop himself. His hand filled with fire and he launched a fireball hitting the giant square in the chest. Even though the giant's face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of wild hair and a tangled beard, you could still make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles. Eyes that Evan knew— he recognised those eyes. The giant took a step back as the fireball hit his chest.

"Oi, be careful with that! Any higher and you could'a set me beard a light." The giant spoke with a booming voice that caught Evan off guard, as he patted the fire out.

The giant squeezed into the hut, stooping so that his head brushed the ceiling. He glanced over his shoulder at Evan whose hands were still aflame. As the giant bent down, he slid his sausage-like fingers under the door and lifted it, fitting it back into place. It slipped, and he ended up propping it up against the frame. The noise of the raging storm outside dropped. Although it still whistled through the gap in the now propped up door. The giant turned to face them, his eyes lingering on Evan, who still had fire burning in his hand.

"Easy now kiddo," he held his hands aloft. "I don't suppose yeh recognise me do yeh?" the giant spoke, eyes on Evan who slowly nodded, "You can put the fireball down Evan, I'm not going to hurt yeh." He chuckled as Evan edged closer to the giant.

The fire went out from Evan's hand much to the Dursley's relief. He walked closer to the giant to see his eyes glistening. Evan turned to Harry. "Remember your dream about the flying motorbike?" Harry nodded at Evan. "It was him. He was the one on the bike." Evan spoke in awe.

"Ya know, the last time I saw you two, you were both toddlers, tiny things." Said the giant, "Amazing how much ya each look like yeh mum an' dad." He looked from Evan to Harry. "Suppose ye hear that all the time?"

The boys shook their heads. Evan looked to Harry and remembered that he had no idea what mum and dad had looked like. He looked back to the giant who he had initially thought was going to eat them— now realised he was a friendly giant, much like the BFG.

"Harry, yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. Evan you look so much like her… so much." At this the giant brought out a rather large handkerchief and blew his nose abruptly.

This was the moment that Uncle Vernon stepped forward, rifle in hand. He brandished the rifle at the giant, saying something Evan could not hear. Evan had forgotten all about the Dursleys. He was so enamoured with the giant and the memories springing to his mind; he wanted to share them with Harry. The giant stepped forwards. Dudley made a noise and scurried off to hide behind his mother who was crouching terrified behind Uncle Vernon. Her eyes, when they connected with Evan's, flashed hurt and jealousy before settling on anger.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," The giant leant forwards and bent the rifle into a knot— it looked as simple as though he was tying a shoe lace— and tossed the mangled heap into a corner of the room.

"Anyway – Harry," said the giant, turning his back to the Dursleys, "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

The giant rummaged around inside his long black overcoat. From one of the pockets, he pulled out a slightly squashed box. He handed it over to Evan who was closer and still had Harry behind him. Evan tentatively handed the box over to Harry. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky cake with "Happy Birthday, Harry" written in green icing. The brothers stared at the cake and then back up to the giant. Evan pulled his hearing aids out of his pockets and slipped them into place. It would be no good missing half the conversation, even if he could hear the giant without them.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked looking up from the cake.

The giant chuckled, "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid." He smiled his eyes twinkling. "Now then, how about a nice spot o' tea?"

Hagrid walked over to the sofa. He dropped down onto it causing the sofa to sag under his weight. Then he began rummaging around in his coat again, pulling all sorts of things out of the many pockets hidden inside: a copper kettle, a squashed package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid. He took a quick swig of the amber liquid, smacking his lips together before replacing it into his coat. He passed the kettle over to Evan— it sloshed as Evan took it and placed it on the fire. Evan watched as Hagrid set about adding the sausages onto the poker and setting them in the fire. Once the water was boiling, he moved the kettle from the fire and proceeded to make tea. Nobody made a sound as Hagrid worked, turning the sausages every now and then. Soon the sound and smell of sizzling sausages filled the hut. As he slid six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley began to fidget.

"Don't touch a thing he gives you Dudley." Uncle Vernon said sharply.

Hagrid chuckled darkly, "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages over to Harry and Evan, who took small slow bites— they were still rather too hot to eat. The boys were quite hungry, and the sausages tasted amazing. Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hagrid, what exactly is Hogwarts?" Evan asked finishing a mouthful of sausage.

"Wha' is Hogwarts? Don't tell me you don't know about Hogwarts?" Hagrid turned to the Dursleys, who cowered into the shadows.

"Not really," Evan shrugged. "Sorry," Evans eyes flicked to the floor.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked, his eyes boring into the Dursleys, "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

Evan and Harry looked to each other. The Dursleys never said a word about their parents, only insulting them calling them freaks. Harry's eyes drifted to Evan's hands; he had made a fireball appear out of nowhere.

"All what?" Harry asked.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. Evan held his hands over his ears at how loud the man could get. "Now wait just one second!" He leapt to his feet; in his anger, he seemed to fill the entire hut. The Dursleys shrank backwards, cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, "That these boys – these boys – know nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

Evan frowned. That was mean; they'd gone to school, granted his grades weren't the best. Then he remembered how he'd floated up to the medicine cabinet. How they always managed to get out of the cupboard, even when it was locked, how his hands had sprung into flames. Itwas all like …

"Magic," Harry whispered.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!" Uncle Vernon shouted finding his voice.

"But there is," Evan stuttered. "It explains so much." He looked to Harry and then to Hagrid. "You're terrified of it." He turned looking at the Dursleys.

"Can you blame us?" Aunt Petunia spat. "You threw fire!" she shouted, "You're just like your parents: freaks the lot of you." She turned hurtfully away.

"FREAKS!" Hagrid shouted, "You dare to call Lily and James Potter 'freaks!'" Hagrid blustered. "You're not freaks, yer wizards. Ya both are from what I've just seen."

"We're what?" Harry whispered, looking at Evan.

"Wizards. Both of ye." Hagrid said as he sagged back down onto the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower. "An' thumpin' good'uns I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?" He rummaged around in his coat again. He pulled out a familiar looking envelope, with emerald ink that glistened in the light of the fire.

Harry reached tentatively out for his letter. He read the front tracing his name; 'Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-rock, The Sea.'

At last he turned the envelope over and broke the wax seal pulling out his letter. He moved the letter so that Evan could read it too.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

So, Hogwarts was a school. That explained why Hagrid said they needed to be 'trained up a bit'. Evan bit his lip, looking at the date of the deadline. It was today. So would they not be allowed to go, or could they still send a reply?

"Hagrid," Harry asked. "What does it mean, they await my owl?" he looked to Evan the same thought must have run through his mind as well.

"Gallopin' Gargons, that reminds me," Hagrid clapped a hand to his forehead. Evan thought the force of that clap would be able to knock over a car.

Hagrid was yet again searching another pocket inside his overcoat (Evan idly wondered just how many pockets that thing had), when he pulled out an owl. It blinked and turned its head to look at Evan, its feathers ruffled from being carried around in the coat all that time. Along with the owl he also brought out a long feather which was pointed at the end and a roll of parchment. A small bottle of ink was uncorked, and the long feather was dipped into it. Hagrid then scribbled onto the parchment. The owl had made its way over to Evan and now sat on his shoulder ruffling his hair.

Evan looked away from the owl and read the upside-down scribble.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter. Taking the boys shopping tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled up the note and coughed to grab the owl's attention. Evan felt the owl's feathers brush across his face as it turned to look at the giant. The owl hopped over to Hagrid's outstretched arm, clamping its beak around the note. Hagrid stood and went to the door throwing the owl out into the storm. He fumbled with the door, trying to place it back where he had propped it up before. He came back and sat on the sofa as though everything that had just happened was completely normal.

Harry realised that Evan hadn't been handed a letter, about the same time the Dursleys did. Aunt Petunia had a spiteful look on her face; Evan knew that she would be especially cruel to him from now on. Uncle Vernon had a gleeful smile on his face.

"Well looks like they've forgotten about you, boy," Evan shuddered at the word. "School didn't want you," he laughed. "But you are not taking that boy," He pointed at Harry, "anywhere. He is not going."

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop 'em," Hagrid grunted.

The curiosity got the best of Harry, "What's a Muggle?" he asked.

"A Muggle," Hagrid explained, "is what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Uncle Vernon spat. "Swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizards indeed."

"You mean it's true, I'm a—" Harry stopped. "We're Wizards? You knew all along?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, that spiteful look in her eye suddenly returning. "Knew! Of course, we knew. How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? You look just like her." She snapped at Evan. "Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that— that school! And came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was – a freak!" Her eyes darted between the boys now her anger growing. "But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this, and Lily that. They were proud of having a witch in the family!" She took a breath her eyes finally travelling to Harry and boring into him. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married. Had you both, and of course I knew you'd be just the same. Just as strange, just as –as— abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!" Her nostrils flared. "But you didn't get a letter, that school didn't want you." She sneered at Evan.

Evan pulled out the dog-eared book that he always carried with him everywhere. He knew Harry had turned to him. That hurt, and he knew Aunt Petunia knew that. The thought had crossed his mind several times already: that he wasn't wanted. His aunt knew that fear and now she was toying with it. He teased the corner of the book, his thumb running along the edge like it was a safety blanket that he couldn't let go of. Slowly he opened to the back cover of the book and pulled out a familiar envelope with emerald ink on the front.

Mr. E Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

He pulled out the unopened envelope staring down at it as though he was scared that it would disappear. He turned the envelope so that the Dursleys could see the emerald green ink. He watched the sneer fall off Aunt Petunia's face. But it was replaced by something he wasn't sure of yet, could that be jealously?

Shyly he looked over to Harry, "I wasn't going to go without you. I was scared that – we would be separated. I – I never opened it because I wanted you to get one too— needed you to get one."

"When?" Harry whispered.

"October." Evan breathed.

"You – you kept it secret all this time? Because of me?" Harry stared at him with sad eyes.

"I – I didn't want to leave you – alone – with them." He whispered. "I'd rather not go, if you weren't going with me."

Evan sighed. There had been one other letter the day his came. He hadn't noticed this other envelope at first. And then he had picked up the letters and felt the heaviness of the second envelope. He had jumped when Uncle Vernon had shouted at him for taking too long. He tucked the second envelope into the back of his book, where it had stayed unopened. It wasn't until Harry's letters started to arrive that he remembered the envelope he had tucked away. He was a little scared; for the first time in his life, he and Harry weren't included together. Until they had learned about his deafness, they did everything together. Then he would have to go to all sorts of appointments without him. They shared a little camper bed in the cupboard under the stairs for years alone in the darkness. They had arrived at Privet Drive together, went to school together. He couldn't imagine his life without Harry there with him. And then that letter arrived and for the first time in a long time, he was reminded that it wasn't all about him and Harry. He was an individual too. He could be different to Harry. But he'd gotten so used to being with Harry that he wasn't sure he'd be able to be just Evan.

Harry touched Evan's shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at him scared that something had come between them and that it was all his fault.

Hagrid sat looking between the two of them. He waited for this moment to pass. "Ye never opened it?"

Evan shook his head, tucking the envelope back into his book and holding it tightly. He looked up at Hagrid, tears pooling in his eyes. "Hagrid, what happened to Mum and Dad? Did they really die in an explosion?"

Hagrid's eyes snapped to the Dursleys before flicking back to settle on Evan who seemed so small and scared standing in front of him. "Why did ye think it was an explosion?" he asked.

Evan shrugged. "It makes sense with all the –" he stopped. His hands had moved to his ears; he didn't want to explain that he was deaf. He sighed. "I remember a green light and the sound of an explosion." He shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't really thought back to a time before the Dursleys. When he did they were fragments, he wasn't even sure they were really memories or if he was making them up.

"Ye remember?" Hagrid breathed, his eyes wide.

"I guess a little. It's not exactly something I've ever thought about."

"Surely they've told ya? You must know… I mean every kid in our world knows your names, an yeh don't know?"

Harry and Evan shook their heads. Hagrid seemed to deflate. He dropped his head into his hands and released a deep breath. "What were you told about yer parents?" Hagrid asked, looking through his hands.

The boys shared a look and Evan stepped forward. He looked up shyly his hair settling over his eyes, "Our parents died the night the house exploded." Evan shrugged.

"A gas explosion or something," Harry shrugged.

Hagrid shook his head slowly, "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh," he dropped his head into his hands again, "how much yeh don't know. I doubt I'm the right person to tell yeh – but someone's gotta." He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys, who scuttled back into the corner. "Well, I can't tell you much, nobody knows the whole story, except maybe…"

He glanced to Evan, before running his hand down his face and leaning back on the sofa. "I'll tell yeh what I do know." He stopped staring into the fire. "It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called..." he stopped, fear gripping his eyes. "Everybody in our world knows his name—"

"But we're not from that world, not really." Evan stated.

"Right yeh, I suppose not." Hagrid ran a hand down his face, the hand resting on his beard. "Well— I don't really like sayin' the name, no one does. Yeh have to understand, people were scared, still are. See, there was this wizard who went…well, he went bad. As bad as ye could go. Worse, in fact. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped. His eyes glancing to Evan looking for something that Evan didn't know. "His name was— Voldermort." He shuddered violently, "Now I'm not going to say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about some twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too— some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power. 'Cause he was getting' himself power all right, power not seen from a long time. It was dark days boys, dark days. Ye didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches. Friends turned against one another… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, safest place there is Hogwarts.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at school in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before. Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the dark side."

Evan tilted his head, sure that he had heard the phrase "dark side" before, but not in this context. Maybe it was from something Dudley had watched on television one time.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just toddlers then. He came ter yer house an'— an'—" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty spotted handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Sorry," he sniffled. "But it's sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find—" he blew his nose again. "You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' it's this that's the real myst'ry – he tried to kill you too, Harry. But he couldn't do it."

"What do you mean he 'couldn't do it'? He walked into the house, killed mum and dad, and then— what? Felt guilty!" Harry snapped.

"No, Harry. I mean he tried to an' then— well, didn't yeh ever wonder about the scar on yer forehead. That's no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, too." Again, his eyes flickered to Evan, as if unsure of his part in the tale. "But it didn't work on you, an'' that's why yer famous, Boys. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one expect you two. He killed some of the best witches an' wizards of the age: The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an then you we just babes, an' yeh lived."

"Took yeh both from the ruined house meself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yer ter this lot…" He shot a look over his shoulder at the Dursleys.

"Load of old tosh." Uncle Vernon appeared to find his voice again. Harry glared; he'd forgotten they were even there, so lost he was in the story. He wiped away a tear he hadn't realised he was crying. He glanced to Evan as Uncle Vernon gained his courage back. Uncle Vernonwas glowering at Hagrid his fists clenching at his sides. His face began to get redder as he stepped forwards towards them.

"Now you listen," he snarled. "I accept that there's something strange about you; I tried to beat it out of you. I'll have to try harder to rectify that," he promised. "And as for all this about your parents. Well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion. Asked for it, if you ask me— deserved what they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –"

Evan felt the rage building like a white-hot flame burning inside of him. He had never felt so angry. His hands ignited into flame. How dare he? How dare he say that about their parents? They had never spoken about them before, but now— now he would dare say such horrible things about them? They had died for Harry and Evan. They had sacrificed themselves so that they would live. Uncle Vernon had no right!

Hagrid had leapt from the sofa; the hut shook from the sudden impact from his jump. A battered pink umbrella was clasped tightly in his hand. He pointed it threateningly at Uncle Vernon, like a sword or a wand. He snarled "I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word…"

Uncle Vernon flattened himself against the wall while Aunt Petunia clutched Dudley tightly to her bosom. They all shared terrified glances between the pink umbrella and Evan. Evan glowered his hands shaking with rage, the fire dancing in the air above them. He snarled, glancing over to Harry, who had taken a few steps away from him. Evan saw the anger reflected in his eyes but he also saw fear. Harry feared him. That one small thought drained all the anger away; he never wanted Harry to fear him, ever. He felt the fire sizzle as it extinguished itself, and he felt his hands clenching into his fists. He closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths, trying to reign in his anger. He opened his eyes, meeting Harry's. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry nodded his hand reached out tentatively for Evan's. Harry squeezed his hand before turning to Hagrid.

"What happened? To Vol—" he saw the giant wince and shudder. "Sorry, what happened to You-Know-Who?"

"That's the thing, no one knows. He disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yer even more famous. That's the myst'ry yer see… he was getting more an' more powerful – why'd he go?" He sighed. "Some people say he died. Load of rubbish if yeh ask me. Dunno if he had enough human in him to die." He shrugged. "Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, but I don't believe it." His eyes flicked to Evan. "I don't believe it. People on his side came back over ter ours, but they— some of them I reckon were just scared now their master was gone. Others though, it was like they'd come outta a kinda trace, like they didn't mean to do it. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere without his powers, too weak to carry on. 'Cause something about you two finished him. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does," His eyes flickered again to Evan. "But somethin' about you baffled him."

Hagrid looked between the boys, a warmth and respect blazing in his eyes; it was the first time anyone had done that. Evan knew he was a wizard— it just made sense. But he also knew Harry was doubting himself; Evan could tell by the way he chewed his lip, and the probing look in his eyes.

"But Hagrid, are you sure I'm a wizard? I mean, I know Evan is," he glanced at Evan.

Hagrid chuckled, "Yeh ever done something which yeh thought wasn't possible before? Something when you were angry or upset maybe?" Harry remembered how the glass had disappeared at the zoo. How they always managed to get out of the cupboard even though it was locked.

"So, Hogwarts will help us to control and use our magic then?" Evan asked.

"Of course! You'll be trained by the best wizards. And you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." Hagrid chuckled.

But Uncle Vernon hadn't finished. "Haven't I told you? They are not going!" He blustered. "They are going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it." He sneered at the boys. "I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and—"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop 'em," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's sons goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad." Hagrid laughed. "Their names have been down since they were born. Like I said, you'll be trained by the best witches and wizards. Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with their own sort fer a change, youngsters that will be starting out just like them. An' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But this time he had overstepped the mark. Hagrid had seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head spinning on one foot to face the Dursleys. "NEVER," he thundered, "INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned around, they could all see a curly pig's tail poking a hole through his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared, grabbing and pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room. He cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door shut.

Hagrid's breathing was ragged. He looked down at the umbrella still in his hand. "Shouldn't have lost me temper," he breathed. He slowly lowered his arm. "Didn't work anyway," he muttered.

"What didn't work?" Evan asked.

"Was meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He ran a shaky hand down his beard. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts." He watched the boys raise their eyebrows in question. "I'm not strictly speaking supposed ter do magic. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yer an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff – one of the main reasons I wanted the job, see?"

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Oh, well – was at Hogwarts meself but I…" he mumbled. "I got expelled," he sighed. "In me third year. They snapped my wand in half and everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore," Hagrid nodded sadly.

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked.

Evan shot Harry a glare, as Hagrid suddenly tried to change the subject.

"It's getting late, and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," Hagrid said loudly, looking anywhere but at the boys. "Gotta get all yer books an' that," Hagrid nodded.

He pulled off his huge coat, throwing it over to the boys; it smothered them as it landed on their heads. "You can kip under that," he said, settling on the sofa again. "Don' mind if it wiggles a bit, think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." And with that he rolled over facing away from the boys.

Evan fought his way out of the coat. Peeking his head out the top, he turned to stare at the giant who was trying his hardest to ignore the two boys now. He shrugged and moved over to the fire where they had slept only hours earlier. Harry soon joined him dragging the coat along and throwing it over them both. Eventually, the hut was filled with loud snores coming from Hagrid. Evan rolled over and found Harry had drifted off into sleep a smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

Evan sighed and sat up a little, the coat slipping down slightly. He held his head in his hands as the usual headache started to pound painfully against the side of his head. He shuffled out of the coat, and silently crept over to their bag. He rummaged through it, finding the pain killers he had stashed inside before they left the Privet Drive. He swallowed two down and crept back. He slipped under the coat and waited as the pain abided before slipping into a light sleep.

 **Thank you for reading and please do review (I'm more entitled to write the more reviews I get to be honest).**


	4. 4 - A Wall Crumbles to Reveal Silence

**This story will stick quite close to the books at the start. I hope you enjoy my take on things.** **I know I switch point of view on occasion my beta doesn't like it either, but this story will more than likely switch between Evan's and Harry's POV.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 4 – A Wall Crumbles to Reveal a Silent World.

Evan woke suddenly, his head pounding— the pain killers hadn't lasted long. He sat taking in lungsful of air as he held his head in his hands; the ringing in his ears had returned full force. He looked down at Harry who was still asleep. He carefully slipped out from underneath the jacket, his skin glistening with sweat. He realised the painkillers hadn't staved off the nightmare as it usually would. He clasped his arms around himself in a one-person hug hanging his head in his arms.

Evan glanced over to Hagrid still asleep on the sofa. The first time he had seen Hagrid he had been terrified. He was in pain and didn't understand what was happening. He hadn't expected to see him again, then again; he wasn't sure what he should be expecting anymore. He'd always thought that he had dreamed most of that night up. There was no way that it could have ever really happened and yet Hagrid was proof that it had.

He stood up on wobbly legs, moving his hair out of his face. During the night the sofa had collapsed underneath Hagrid's immense weight. The storm from the previous night had lifted, daylight streaming in from the windows and the gaps where the door was just propped up against its frame. Evan ran a hand down his face, he needed to pee. There was no bathroom out here and he wasn't about to try the other room with the Dursleys still there. He sighed, carefully moving the door enough so that he could slip out.

He was blinded as the sun's rays bounced off the ocean. It was almost serene out here on the rock: no one around, nothing to bother you. He looked up as an owl arrived clutching what he supposed was a newspaper tightly rolled up. He watched it as it landed and tried to get the attention of someone inside as it pecked at the window impatiently. Evan walked back over to the gap in the door. He watched as the owl turned to him, then he smirked and darted inside. He walked back over to Harry and watched as the owl hopped in after him.

The owl hopped forwards. Taking flight, it dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't stir from his slumber. The owl then fluttered over to Evan and he once again found an owl sitting on his shoulder and nuzzling his hair. He was beginning to consider that maybe he should avoid owls when Harry poked Hagrid.

"Hagrid. There's an owl here."

"Pay him." Hagrid grunted his voice absorbed by the sofa.

"With what?" Evan asked reaching up and stroking the owl.

"Look in the pockets." The muffled reply came.

Harry dove back into the coat, pulling out: bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, mint humbugs, tea bags... Harry gave a little jump when his hand plunged into a pocket and found live dormice inside. He shook his head and continued to dig through the endless number of pockets. Finally, he pulled out a handful of weird looking coins. Both boys stared at the coins; they hadn't seen money like this before.

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid said sleepily.

"Knuts?" the boys spoke in unison.

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins into Evan's hand. Evan found the leather pouch attached to the owl's leg and deposited the coins into it. With a final ruffle of Evan's hair, the owl flew down to the ground in front of the door and hopped through the gap. The boys looked closer at the coins. There were small bronze ones— Knuts, Hagrid had called them— slightly bigger silver ones, and one or two large gold ones. Harry turned the coins over in his hand.

"Best be off, boys. Lots ter do today. Gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer school stuff." Hagrid announced after he stretched and yawned, rising from the sofa.

Evan stared at the coins in Harry's hand; they didn't have any money of their own, and the Dursley's hated to spend money on them. In fact, Uncle Vernon had stated last night that he wasn't going to pay for them, especially not to learn magic. The last thing the Dursley's had paid for either of them had been Evan's hearing aids, and they weren't cheap.

Harry must have had a similar thought, as he was the one that mentioned it to Hagrid. Hagrid had laughed after he pulled on his huge boots.

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid smirked. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

Evan shrugged. If the house had been destroyed and they had been abandoned at the Dursley's… He doubted their parents had much to offer them. He was about to say as much when he recalled that Aunt Petunia had stopped off at the bank a few times with them in tow.

"So, there's a wizarding bank, then?" he asked.

"Gringotts," Hagrid nodded. "First stop fer us. Run by Goblins. Have you had some o' the cake yet? Only I wouldn't mind a bit." Hagrid nodded towards the box containing the cake. "Don't forget the sausages— they aren't bad cold either."

"But did you say Goblins?" Evan exclaimed.

"Yeah. So yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with Goblins, boys. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe— 'cept maybe Hogwarts." Hagrid stopped his expression suddenly proud. "As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." His eyes sparkled. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – getting' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see." He puffed his chest out before scanning round the room. "Got everything? Come on then." Evan quickly grabbed up the bag they had stored their things in and followed Hagrid out the door.

It was still comical the way Hagrid tried to replace the door after it had fallen through on the outside of the hut. He gave up on the third attempt and smiled sheepishly at the boys. Evan and Harry each looked around. The boat they had come over in with the Dursleys was still moored, although full of water now. But, they could not seem to see another boat.

"Hagrid, how did you get here?" Harry asked still looking for a second boat.

"Flew," Hagrid shrugged.

"Flew?" the boys stated in unison.

"Yeah but I'm not s'ppose ter use magic now I've got yeh." Hagrid stroked his beard. "We'll go back in this." He pointed to the only boat on the rock.

Hagrid picked the boat up and tipped it upside down, dislodging all the water and the two oars that had been lying in the bottom of the boat. He placed the boat the right way up as Harry and Evan collected an oar each.

Evan bit his lip as they stepped into the boat he glanced over his shoulder back up towards the hut.

"Hagrid, what happens if we take this boat?" Hagrid looked up at Evan seeing where his head turned.

"Yeh worried they wouldn' be able ter get back?" he raised an eyebrow.

Evan nodded, finally turning and looking back at Hagrid. "They'll be able ter get back don't worry."

Evan nodded and settled into the boat with Harry, at one end while Hagrid sat at the other.

"So, I think yer did enough rowing yesterday." Hagrid remarked, looking at the two boys who had stationed themselves in position to begin rowing. "We could always use a little bit of magic." He said while giving the boys a sidelong look. "As long as yer don't mind an' yer don' mention it ter anyone at Hogwarts?"

"We don't mind Hagrid," Harry agreed readily, excited to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off. With a jolt, Harry and Evan were sent flying backwards, unprepared for the sudden movement. The boys scurried back up into seats and smiled as the wind whipped through their hair.

"Hagrid. Why would you be mad to rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"There's loads o' different spells and enchantments." Hagrid replied unfolding his newspaper. "They say there's dragons guarding the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way. Gringotts is hundreds of miles underground beneath London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Evan stared at Hagrid's newspaper, The Daily Prophet. He was fascinated as the photograph on the front page moved. Like one of those weird holographic pictures that Dudley had gained from a magazine. Of course, there were no strips on this picture— no, it seemed able to move of its own volition; The person in the photograph would turn and wink at him.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered from behind the paper.

"What's a Ministry of Magic?" Evan asked.

"Well it's kinda like your Muggle minister, in charge of the ministry. They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts. So old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. He pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, asking fer advice, no doubt."

"But what does the Ministry of Magic do?" Evan reiterated his original question.

"Oh, well they… their main job is to keep the Muggles from finding out about our world, yeh know. Stop them from knowing that there's witches and wizards running around up an' down the country," Hagrid responded.

"But why? I mean is it really such a bad thing?" Evan asked.

"Why? Blimey, could yer imagine. I mean everyone would be wanting magic solutions ter all their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the shore. Hagrid folded his newspaper and clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Harry and Evan clambered after him.

Evan found it rather unnerving as people passing by stared at Hagrid. He was twice as tall as everyone else and he'd point at random objects and proclaim, "Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

Evan and Harry would have to run to keep up with Hagrid's stride, for every two steps an adult took was one step for Hagrid.

"Hagrid," panted Harry, as he ran a bit to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" Harry asked his eyes flicking back to Evan, who had to dart around a couple who hadn't quite managed to dodge Hagrid as he strode up the street.

"So, they say." Hagrid paused mid step, "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?" Harry shot a glance at Evan.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go."

They had reached the train station. There was a train to London in five minutes time. Hagrid went through his pockets pulling out a handful of normal money. He thrust it into Evan's hands, claiming he didn't understand it. Harry followed Evan over to the ticket booth. They bought three tickets for London and the underground: one adult and two children. Evan tried to hand the money back to Hagrid as they moved over to their platform and got onto the train. Hagrid told them to keep it and pulled out a pair of knitting needles and yellow wool.

People stared even more on the train. Hagrid took up two seats, and he was quite happily knitting away. It could have been a circus tent for all Evan knew—it was a glaring canary yellow and whatever it was it was massive. Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter, finding a second piece of parchment accompanying the first. He tapped Evan on the shoulder and together they read over the list:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
4\. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales.

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick

"Are you sure we can buy all this in London?" Harry asked.

"If yeh know where ter go," Hagrid replied knowingly.

Evan had only been to London a few times for his hospital appointments. He knew the route to and from the hospital by heart. Yet he had not seen anywhere that could possibly sell magical items. They followed Hagrid who easily parted the crowd, luckily for the boys. They passed book shops, which always drew Evan's attention, music shops, restaurants, and cinemas. None of which seemed magical in their opinion.

Hagrid came to a halt. The boys, who had been looking around themselves, had run into his back. They rubbed their noses as they leaned around Hagrid to see a grubby-looking pub. The sign hung outside read, "The Leaky Cauldron"— that certainly sounded magical. The pub was situated between a bookshop and a record shop, people were walking right past it as if it wasn't even there. Or maybe they couldn't see it. Evan looked up to Hagrid who had a twinkle in his eye. The three of them were the only ones who could see it. Hagrid smiled and placed a hand on the boys' backs steering them inside the building.

Instantly all noise stopped with a whirr and a small click like a television turning off. Evan glanced around noticing all the people talking around them. He sighed, knowing that now he couldn't hear any of it. He frowned. His new hearing aids had stopped working.

Evan jumped at the sound of Hagrid's voice cutting through the quiet buzz in his ears. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid placed his hands on the boys' shoulders.

It didn't take Evan long to realise that the entire pub had gone truly silent and that all eyes were staring at them. But it wasn't Hagrid they were staring now. No, it was him and Harry. He moved forward putting himself in front of Harry. The old bar tender rushed round from behind his bar and raced over towards them.

"It's alright Evan, they don't mean yer no harm. They're just happy ter see yer both back in our world." Hagrid explained, resting a hand on the boys.

Evan took a tentative step back, allowing the barkeep to shake Harry's hand. He wasn't sure, but he thought he made out someone stating 'welcome back.' Then it was as if a spell was broken; the boys found themselves shaking hands with everyone. Always Harry first, but they shook his hand too. It was a very odd way of joining the magical world. Evan tilted his head as the man with a top hat shook Harry's hand.

"Didn't you bow to us once in a shop?" Evan asked turning to look at Harry who nodded in agreement.

The pub erupted into more flurried movement as the man in the top hat seemed to exclaim something. Suddenly, they were back to shaking people's hands. People they had already greeted coming over once again. Evan tilted his head up to look at Hagrid hoping he could convince him to get them to stop. But he felt his head fall into his hands instead. His head screamed at him in pain as a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed. "Boys, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

Evan tried to concentrate on what was being said between the Professor and Harry. But his head was pounding so much it made it hard to read their lip movements. Also, Professor Quirrell appeared to have a stutter. He sighed. At this rate he'd be failing at Hogwarts just like he'd failed at St. Gregory's. Professor Quirrell moved away and the pain in his head lessened. The pub seemed to take Professor Quirrell's absence as a sign. And continued their vigorous way of greeting them. It took another ten minutes before Hagrid spoke above the bubbling heads of the crowd.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, boys."

Their hands were each shook once more before Hagrid ushered them out of the bar into a small walled courtyard where there was nothing but a few rubbish bins and several weeds.

Hagrid grinned down at the boys, "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yer you were famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Does he speak with a stutter?" Evan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books. But then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…. They say he met vampires in the black forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own shadow, even scared of his own subject. Now where's me umbrella?"

Evan tugged on Harry's sleeve. He opened his mouth to speak to Harry before becoming distracted, watching Hagrid as he pulled his umbrella out of his pocket and pointed it towards the brick wall in front of them.

"Three up…two across," Hagrid muttered. "Right stand back boys."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he touched quivered. A trickle of dust fell as it wiggled, sending more dust down towards the ground. The bricks around it began to shake and wiggle in the same dance. They folded away to the sides forming an archway large enough for Hagrid to walk through. Through the archway was a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, sweeping his arm out, "to Diagon Alley."

Evan stared in shock. He hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

His thought returning, Evan pulled on Harry's arm as he went to step through the archway. "Harry I can't hear," he whispered. Harry stopped and stared at him.

"But they're brand new!" Evan nodded.

"They stopped working the moment we stepped into the pub," Evan shrugged.

"You two coming or not?" Hagrid called waving at them from a bit further down the street.

"Yeah we're coming," Harry shouted. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Harry nodded. "I'll try to explain what's going on."

"I can still hear Hagrid, though." Evan's mouth quirked into a shy smile. "He's got a loud voice." Harry smiled, and they followed Hagrid down the street, their heads turning and looking at everything around them.

There were cauldrons stacked up outside one shop. The stack seemed too high, but somehow the stack didn't lean or tilt as tough it was going to fall. There was a shop selling robes, which kind of looked a lot like dresses in Evan's opinion. There were telescopes and strange silver instruments on sale; the boys had no clue what they were for. Windows packed with what must have been potion ingredients. Piles of spell books. Those weird feather things like pens that Hagrid had used earlier as well as rolls of parchment. There were potion bottles of all sizes and sorts, some round some square, some tall, some small.

They were so busy looking at everything, they hadn't noticed they had walked the entire length of the street. Hagrid had stopped and was waiting for them.

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

Gringotts was a white marble building that towered over the little shops. It was vastly different to everything they had seen so far—everything else looked shabby in comparison to the bank. It was tall and elegant, perfectly aligned, where some of the other shops seemed to lean to one side. Standing beside the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was...

"Yeah that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, who was only slightly shorter than Evan. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Evan wondered if they were supposed to bow back. Inside the bronze doors was a second pair of doors, silver this time with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those that take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them though the silver doors and they entered a vast marble hall. The marble was the same colour as the outside of the building. There were long counters running along both sides of the hall. Hundreds of goblins sat on high stools behind these counters. Scribbling in large ledgers. Weighing coins on brass scales or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Therewere doors everywhere— too many to count. And still more goblins were showing people in and out of these doors. Hagrid and the boys made their way to the counter at the back of the hall.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry and Evan Potter's safe." Hagrid gestured at the two boys as the goblin leant over his desk and peered down at the boys.

Harry turned and mouthed the word key at Evan as Hagrid began to empty his pockets onto the counter. "Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Got it," Hagrid said triumphantly holding out a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"An I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid, puffing his chest out. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." He handed the letter over to the goblin.

The goblin read the letter carefully. He summoned another goblin over to them. Once Hagrid, had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets. They followed the new goblin towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Evan stopped a few paces away from the goblin behind the desk. "Sorry about that; he means well. Thank you for your help." He bowed his head slightly and quickly caught up to Harry.

Harry turned to look at Evan as he caught up to them. He inclined his head towards the goblin and mouthed 'Griphook'. Before turning and asking Hagrid a question. Griphook must be the name of goblin that was taking them to the vault. Evan wondered what Harry asked Hagrid as he heard the reply.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Very secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Evan shared a look with Harry wondering what sort of school Hogwarts was.

The goblin held the door open for them. There was no more marble. Instead there was a narrow rough stone passageway that slopped steeply downwards lit with flaming torches. There were railway tracks running across the floor. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty - and they were off.

They zoomed forwards, hurting through a maze of twisting passages. Left, right, left, right, middle fork, right, left… The cart continued like it knew the way. But also like it didn't want you to know or remember the route you'd taken. The goblin wasn't steering, which was a bit worrying but the cart continued anyway.

Cold air rushed past them stinging their eyes and whipping their hair back. Their eyes stung so much it was hard to keep them open. They looked all around them as they shot forwards. At one point there seemed to be a burst of flame. Harry spun round to see if it indeed was a dragon or not, but they travelled too quickly for him to see. Then they were flying over an underground lake where the stalactites and stalagmites grew so large they touched at the points.

Evan turned to look at Hagrid, he looked rather green, very green. Suddenly they stopped beside a small door in the wall. Hagrid staggered out and leant heavily against the wall.

Griphook took the key and unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke billowed out as the door finally allowed fresh air inside the vault. Evan and Harry both leaned forwards to see inside, they gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of the Knuts.

"That's all ours?" Evan breathed turning to look between Hagrid and Griphook.

Hagrid nodded, "All yours." He smiled.

Griphook held up a finger, he spoke in an awkward way, and Evan struggled to catch what he was saying. He turned to Harry helplessly.

"The eldest has all rights to it," Harry stated.

Evan blinked. "What about the younger one?" he asked looking to Griphook.

"The younger gets access to the vault and can withdraw money, but the eldest has control." Harry repeated.

Hagrid was still leaning against the pillar looking too sick to pay the conversation any mind.

"So, I'm in charge of all that?" Evan looked back at the vault lost for words. "Really?" he asked Griphook who nodded this time. All that money was just sitting there. It was a small fortune that the Dursley's, thankfully, didn't know about. How often had they complained about the upkeep of the two boys, and there was enough money to pay them off tenfold. Hagrid held out a pouch to each of the boys.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle; it's easy enough once yeh get used ter it." He scooped two handfuls over to the boys so that they had an equal pile each. "Right that should be enough fer a couple o' terms; we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned back to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

Griphook shook his head and held up one long finger. Hagrid paled. They climbed back into the cart Hagrid a little put out as they did so. They descended deeper underground, gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine. Both boys leaned outside the cart to see what was down at the dark bottom. Suddenly they were pulled in by the scruff of their necks, as Hagrid dragged them back into the cart. He was an even worse shade of green than earlier.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. In fact, all it had was a door. Grip hook motioned them to stand back then he stroked a long finger down the door and the door seemed to melt away.

Griphook turned to Harry. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tired that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there." Harry turned and repeated to Evan.

"So how often to you check if someone is inside?" Evan asked.

"About once every ten years," Harry repeated as Evan saw the nasty grin drop from Griphook's face.

Evan turned to look in the vault; he expected something extraordinary or spectacular. But the vault was empty except for a small item covered in brown packaging paper and tied with some string. Hagrid moved so the boys couldn't see and picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. He smoothed his hands down his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back; it's best if I keep my mouth shut," Hagrid spoke sheepishly.

One wild cart ride later, with a quick and sincere thank you from Evan to Griphook, they found themselves back outside, blinking in the sunshine. Evan held his head in his hands as he readjusted to the light; bright lights aggravated his head. Harry waited until Evan pulled his head out of his hands before sharing a small smile with him. They each held more money in their hands then they'd ever held in their life. Evan smiled; he could buy Harry a birthday present. If only he knew what to get him.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said nodding towards the robe shop they had passed earlier. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Say, listen boys, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Harry and Evan looked up at him— he did still look a little green—so they nodded and entered the shop together.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. She couldn't hide the frown at what they were wearing. Evan looked down at himself. They were both wearing old hand me downs from Dudley. The t-shirts they wore were ill-fitted to their much smaller frames. Evan refused to wear a belt and was constantly having to pull his trousers up. Madam Malkin lost the frown and smiled warmly at the two boys. Evan was able to read her lips, thankfully. She asked if they were for Hogwarts. She nodded her head stating that there was another young man also being fitted in the back.

They were ushered into the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin asked which of the two boys wanted to go first. Evan sighed and stepped forwards onto the stool to stand next to the pale haired boy. She pulled a long robe over his head and turned to say something to Harry. Evan glanced at the boy next to him; he had a haughty face as he turned and scowled upon seeing Evan standing next to him.

Harry frowned; he stood in Evan's eye line but so that the other boy couldn't see him.

"Hullo," said the boy. "Hogwarts, too?" He wasn't really paying attention as he spoke to Evan.

"Yes," Evan replied, watching Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy, his face bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy turned, and his eyes widened.

Madam Malkin stood up and smiled at Evan. "All done, dear," she uttered. He nodded and waited as the robe was slipped over his head, and he stepped down from the stool. He walked behind the boy wandering over to the other side of the shop where he could see a few uniforms with different colours. He assumed they were all for Hogwarts. A gold and red scarf caught his attention. He stepped closer running his fingers tenderly across the fabric. He was sure he'd seen a scarf like this before somewhere. He looked up as a rather large shadow crossed the window. He looked up to see Hagrid with his hands full with ice creams, one for each of them. Harry walked over carrying both their robes in separate bags. He hurried out after Harry.

Harry was quiet as they ate their ice creams. Hagrid had gotten them the same flavour, (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). Evan pulled Harry's attention away from staring at the cobblestoned floor.

"What's up Harry?" Hagrid asked seeing Harry's mood.

Harry shook his head and finished his ice cream. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Evan found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote and showed it to Harry, which cheered him up a bit.

"Is it about that boy? Did he say something?" Evan asked.

"What boy?" Hagrid demanded.

"There was a boy getting fitted the same time as us. When he finally turned to look at me, he turned his nose up at me." Evan shrugged pulling at a loose thread at the hem of his t-shirt.

"He's probably just from an old pure blood family. They all think they are better than everyone else. Not that there is anything wrong with you." Hagrid nodded sagely. "Now Harry what's up with you?"

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked. Then he filled them in on what the boy had said while he was up on the stool. "He said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in." He turned and looked fully at Evan. "I don't think he figured we were brothers." Harry shrugged.

"Well, yer not from a Muggle family. And if he had realised who you were – well, I imagine he would have reacted a lot differently. He's bound to have grown up knowing all about you both. He's probably just been brought up on the old ways is all. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were Muggleborns – I mean look at your mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" Hagrid exclaimed loudly.

"So, what is Quidditch?" Harry reiterated his earlier question.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport, like football in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch. Played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sorta hard ter explain the rules." Hagrid ran out of steam.

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" he asked facing Evan.

"School houses, there's four of them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone says that Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffer, but-"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol- sorry You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Well it does make sense, wizards have to go to school too." Evan snarked.

"Years and years ago he was." Hagrid nodded. "Anyway, shall we get your books?" Hagrid changed the conversation.

Flourish and Blotts was Evan's favourite shop by far. It had shelves ranging from floor to ceiling stacked with books. Books of all sizes. Books the size of a postage stamp, books the size of paving slabs. Books bound in leather, bound in silk. Books brimming with symbols, blank books, every sort of book imaginable. Even Harry had to be pulled away from a book about curses. Harry was spun round still in Hagrid's grasp as he turned looking for his brother. Evan had his head buried in a book around the corner from Hagrid; it was fascinating and eye-opening, and then it was gone. Evan was hovering in the air. He twisted round and found himself suspended in Hagrid's grip. He smiled sheepishly as Hagrid dragged him and Harry out of the shop.

They bought a trunk each and started to put their supplies inside; it made things a lot easier. While Evan was looking at the pewter cauldrons that were required at Hogwarts, Harry was arguing with Hagrid over a solid gold one. Evan suddenly realised it was probably a good thing that he was technically in charge of their vault. Evan found two pewter cauldrons and placed them on the counter. He returned with a nice set of weighing scales and a collapsible brass telescope for them both. He placed one of each item in Harry's trunk while the shop assistant did the same for his. Hagrid and Harry stopped mid argument following Evan sheepishly back out of the shop.

The apothecary smelled. It was rather overpowering for Evan who stood just outside the doorway. Harry and Hagrid went around collecting all the ingredients they would need. Evan was sure it would be fascinating in there, but he couldn't get past the smell. Harry wandered among the aisles examining all the other materials on display. He would pause and hold up an item pointing at it to get Evan's attention.

"Put that down." Hagrid sighed, putting the last bundle of ingredients into Evan's trunk and handing it back to him.

"I still have to get yeh a birthday present, Harry," boomed Hagrid when they were out in the street. Harry blushed. "Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls; they're dead useful, carry yer post and everythin'. And Evan, I missed your birthday. Why don't you pick out a pet too

They headed down to Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was dark inside and very tight. Evan felt hundreds of eyes turning to him as he walked in the shop. Harry was delighted at all the different owls. He turned to ask Evan his opinion of a beautiful snowy owl and had to stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat. Evan had at least five owls all sitting on top of him. Evan sighed and nodded his head,dislodging the owl that had perched there, as Harry pointed at the snowy owl. Harry walked out of the shop carry a large cage, with the beautiful snowy owl who was fast asleep with her head under her wing. Evan had shaken off the other owls and had all but run out of the shop. Hagrid smiled down at Harry as he thanked him for buying him this amazing bird.

"Don't mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don't expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys. Are you sure you don't want a pet of your own Evan?" he turned looking at the disgruntled figure before him.

Evan shook his head a few gaze falling to the floor around him; he decided he wasn't keen on owls.

"Alright, just Ollivander's left now – only place fer wands, Ollivander's, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

Ollivander's was narrow and shabby, with peeling gold letters over the door that read:

Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Evan looked up at the bell above the door as it swung silently. He looked around the shop; it seemed like a tiny place. A spindly chair sat in the corner. Behind the counter were shelves and shelves containing narrow little boxes. He looked to the sides and saw the shelves extending all the way up to the front of the shop. The boxes were all piled all the way up to the ceiling. The shop seemed to hum with magic.

Evan turned and came face to face with an older man with wide pale eyes shining like moons. He watched the man's lips move and felt Harry beside him jump. He also noticed Hagrid, who had been sitting in the chair, was now standing casting a suspicious look down at the chair. The old man in front of them frowned and waved his hand in the air. Evan felt the magic get denser before lifting again.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. The Potters." Evan was entranced. When the man began to speak, a silver ribbon appeared and wrote out the words in front of him. He watched as the man spoke to Harry. "You both have your mother's eyes." His eyes hovered on Evan's who quickly flicked his eyes away. He hated the brown section in his eye. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Evan continued to read as the man spoke. But the man had said willow— that was the wood Evan had used to make the doe for Harry's birthday last year.

"Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Elven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Evan's entire attention was on Mr. Ollivander now. Harry's latest present, the wooden stag, was crafted from mahogany. Mr. Ollivander had a slight smirk on his face his eyes flicking to Evan. Almost as if he knew that Evan had used those woods for his presents.

Harry took a step away from Mr. Ollivander. He turned to look at Evan and saw the silver ribbon forming words in the air above him. He gasped.

"Yes, well I didn't think that your brother would want to miss out on the conversation." Mr. Ollivander chuckled.

"And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander stepped suddenly closer to Harry, his finger pressing lightly against Harry's scar. His eyes flicked back to Evan, staring at the right side of his face. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," Evan read. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he shook his head and spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," Hagrid nodded.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Evan read.

"Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?"

"Oh, no, sir," Hagrid gripped his pink umbrella very tightly.

"Hmm," Mr. Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look, "Well, now—Mr. Potter. Let me see." Mr. Ollivander pulled out a long measuring tape with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er— well, I'm right handed," Harry shrugged.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Mr. Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger. Then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Evan realised that the tape measure was measuring by itself. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around shelves, taking down boxes. He snapped his fingers and the tape measure hovered in front of Evan. He held out his left arm, as Mr. Ollivander handed Harry wand after wand. Evan forgot to look at the ribbon, so fascinated by the scene playing out in front of him. That was a beechwood wand he guessed and smiled when it was snatched from Harry's hand and replaced with one that Evan thought might be maple. That too was snatched from Harry's hand. The next one looked to be ebony; that was a no too, seeing as how quickly it was pulled from Harry's hand.

There was a steady pile of wands building up on the chair that Hagrid had vacated. Mr. Ollivander seemed to be getting happier the more wands ended up in the pile.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder, now –yes, why not –unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, elven inches, nice and supple."

He handed the wand over to Harry. Evan felt the air in the room change. Harry raised the wand above his head and swished it down through the dusty air. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the wall. Hagrid whooped and clapped.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well -how curious... how very curious…" he spoke as he put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, "Curious… curious…"

Evan turned to Harry and shrugged.

"Sorry," said Harry looking at Evan, "But what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander stared at the boys.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother… why it's brother gave you that scar."

Evan's eyes widened.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Evan thought back to a time shortly after he had figured out the he could make Harry a present. He had been searching for some wood to use. He had found the perfect piece, but for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't bring himself to pick it up. It had been a branch from a yew tree.

"The very same wand that took so much away from you," Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to Evan. "So much including your hearing."

"What?" Hagrid gaped.

"It is not a bad thing, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Indeed, you seem to be more attuned to the magic surrounding you. I have no doubt you felt it when you entered my shop and again when your brother's wand chose him. I am curious to see which wand chooses you."

"How did you know?" Evan breathed. This was the first person to ever acknowledge that he was deaf and actively do something to help him.

"You looked up at the bell above the door. You only jumped when you turned around to see me but not when I called out as the other two did." Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"I can hear Hagrid just fine." Evan smiled.

"Hagrid does have a rather loud voice," Mr. Ollivander agreed, walking back into the aisles and collecting even more wands.

Evan glanced at the pile of wands that Mr. Ollivander had given to Harry to try. He wondered why he didn't give him any of the wands from that pile.

"No two people are ever the same— even identical twins will not have the same wands. You are you, not your brother and thus none of the wands in that pile will work for you." He held out a wand.

"Willow." Evan stated reaching for the wand.

"You know your woods." Mr. Ollivander seemed pleased. "Interesting. Yes, willow with unicorn hair. Ten inches. Pliable."

The wand felt heavy and dull in his hand. Mr. Ollivander tried to switch it for another. Evan reached out his hand for the next wand but stopped just shy. He felt uncomfortable, like he had with the tree branch.

"Yew," he said, pulling his hand back.

"Yew and phoenix feather, fourteen inches," Mr. Ollivander confirmed. "Intriguing reaction, but it will not harm you." He seemed to sense Evan's unease.

Tentatively Evan reached towards the wand. The wand felt right in his hand but still dull. It was quickly replaced by a pine wand.

"Pine and dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Supple." It sat idle in his hand.

"Pear and dragon heartstring. Elven inches." Mr. Ollivander supplied.

This again felt right in his hand, he swished it as Harry had done earlier. An enormous flame erupted out of the end. It was quickly pulled from his hand. He glanced over at Harry who had ducked because of the flame.

"Interesting." Mr. Ollivander smiled gleefully.

"Mahogany, nine and a half inches, unicorn hair." He placed another wand in his hand, which was quickly dumped on his own pile of rejected wands.

Evan could make out a few wands made from pear in the pile as well as several Larch, a cypress, beech and chestnut. He was handed another, "Alder, and phoenix feather, sixteen inches." A slight fizzing at the end of the wand before it too joined the pile. Mr. Ollivander stood with two wands left in his hand.

"Fascinating, Mr. Potter, most fascinating." Mr. Ollivander held out one wand. "Twelve inches, unicorn hair. Elder."

"Wand of elder, never prosper." Hagrid whispered, shaking his head.

Evan could sense the magic in the wand as he ran his fingers along it. A sense of foreboding settled across him, his eyes lingered on the other wand held in Mr. Ollivander's hand.

"Acacia, twelve inches, dragon heartstring." He held the wand out for Evan to take.

Evan felt torn, he felt pulled towards both wands, like a sense of greatness was emanating from them both.

"Wands made from either of these woods are rare, I haven't found myself making many in the last half a century." Mr. Ollivander explained. "It would take a truly phenomenal wizard for either of these wands to bond with. A wand made from acacia will only produce magic for those it sees as exceptionally gifted. But they can be rather temperamental. Only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder. On the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs. I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny."

Evan reached for the elder wand. It felt ominously good in his hand he swished it downwards golden flames shot out if it. Mr. Ollivander took the wand back and held out the acacia one. Evan felt the magic tingle in his fingertips as they closed around the wand. It felt like an entire magical aura had enveloped him. He glanced up at Mr. Ollivander. Waving the wand, a stream of blue and bronze ribbons twisted out of the wand. Dancing around and forming into two beautiful dancing deer. He looked round at Harry and Hagrid who had gaped in shock.

"How beautiful, truly amazing. You will make a phenomenal wizard indeed," Mr. Ollivander smiled sadly. "A truly phenomenal wizard." He leant forwards slowly, "I expect great things from the both of you." He placed Evan's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper. Harry paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, while Evan paid twelve gold galleons. Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Hagrid scratched his beard, his eyes flickering back to Evan as they stood outside the shop. They made their way back down Diagon alley. Back through the wall, back through the now empty Leaky Cauldron. Evan paused and looked round the pub. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. But he had a sudden sense of familiarity as his eyes drifted over the few patrons.

His eyes snapped back to Harry who had paused in the doorway ahead of him; Evan moved over to him, avoiding the shabbily dressed young man walking down the stairs unrolling his sleeves. As he stepped foot outside the Leaky Cauldron, there was a slight fizzing noise and then the sound came flooding back to Evan's ears. He jumped as the noise of London finally came into focus. Harry looked as though he was lost in thought when Evan glanced over at him. He was struggling to adjust to all the noises he could once again hear. Neither boy noticed how much people were gawking at them on the underground, laden as they were with their two trunks and a cage with snowy owl. She sat, still asleep with her head under her wing, on Harry's lap. They were on auto-pilot as they rode up another escalator and out into Paddington station. Evan jumped when Hagrid spoke his voice seemed louder now.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought them a hamburger each, and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Hagrid glanced at Evan again; he'd been glancing at him a lot since they left Ollivander's. He flicked his eyes to Harry before speaking.

"So wha' did Mr. Ollivander mean? Ye' know when he said…" His eyes darted to Evan again.

Evan swallowed his mouthful of burger and wiped his hands clean. "Well, yeah it's true. I can't hear much. But I can hear you. I suppose it's a good thing that you have such a big voice." Evan shrugged. "It's mainly there's a ringing in my ears that never stops. It gets louder sometimes, but it's something I've gotten used to. But I've got my hearing aids now." He pulled one from behind his ear, showing it to Hagrid. "I'm still getting used to them though," he blushed and looked down. "I don't really like talking about it," Evan shrugged placing the hearing aid back behind his ear.

Hagrid nodded not entirely understanding. He turned to Harry, who was absently eating his burger.

"Now, that I've sorted Evan out. You all right Harry? Yer very quiet," Hagrid said pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry chewed his hamburger musing over his words.

"Everyone thinks we're so special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... But I don't really know anything about magic. Half the people we met today think I'm some sort of saviour. They barely gave Evan a second glance, and yet how can they expect great things? We're famous, and I can't even remember what we're famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry- I mean, the night our parents died." He looked at Evan. "He's meant to become a phenomenal wizard. And yet I feel like there is so much expectation on our shoulders. I'm not sure I can live up to their expectations." He dropped his head.

"Then don't," Evan said. "Don't live up to their expectations. Just be… you." Evan smiled.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Harry moped.

"Evan's right, Harry. Don't worry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself, like Evan said. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, the pair of ye, an' that's always hard. But you've got each other and that's very important. Yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts – I did – still do, 'smatter of fact."

That seemed to cheer Harry up immensely. Hagrid helped the boys onto the train that would take them back to Surrey and the Dursleys. Then he handed them each an envelope.

"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… see yeh soon, Harry, Evan." He nodded at them each.

The train pulled out of the station. The boys looked to one another then back to Hagrid only to find that he had vanished.

 **Please review as it makes me more inclined to write, (it's also a good reminder to write).**


	5. It's okay to be different, right?

**So, I'm feeling pretty crappy, finally get the dream job only for it all to go to pot, not going to lie I've had a pretty hard two years, I generally feel like I'm at rock bottom. So I'm figuring out somethings, trying my hand at writing again, I might actually finish TSSK soon, but anyway, if you can put up with my mediocre writing ability thank you very much for doing so.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 5 – Two boys making very different friends.

The Potters last month with the Dursley's wasn't fun. Dudley was so scared of them that he wouldn't stay in the same room as either of them. Meanwhile Aunt Petunia was ignoring them, especially Evan. He'd had his hand shut in a draw that she had slammed closed because she acted like he didn't exist. Although it was only Evan that had got hurt so far. If it was Harry, they ignored him to the point that if he was sat in a chair, then that chair was empty. But Uncle Vernon knew they existed and he had promised that he would try harder to stamp out their magic.

The boys spent all their time in their new room. They had each other for company and they had Harry's owl too. Harry had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. The boys found their school books very interesting. Evan had devoured them all pretty much the first night, now he was reading them at a much slower pace. He found that they would both stay up late into the night reading them. With Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. She had known in an instant that she was Harry's owl. She was more tentative with Evan which was fine by him. He was still a little unsettled by the owls at the emporium anyway. Because Aunt Petunia was ignoring them now, it meant that their room wasn't vacuumed. Which was probably a good thing as Hedwig would often bring back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep Harry would clamber over the bed and cross off another day on his calendar. It was a piece of paper counting down to September first.

Evan's head was pounding, he glanced at the clock seeing that it was only two in the afternoon. He got up from the bed and stuck his head out the door. He could hear the television, he crept down the stairs, tiptoeing along the hall. He glanced back into the living room. Dudley hadn't scurried from the room which meant that he hadn't noticed him yet. He wondered if they had restocked the medicine cabinet. He walked into the corner and found himself floating in front of the door. He opened it finding the pain killers and popping the pain killers into his mouth. He shut the door and floated down to the ground. He turned around to see Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway a nasty sneer on his face.

Harry woke suddenly, he sat up in bed the book that was on his chest falling to the floor with a soft sound. He pulled his glasses on and scanned the room, the window was open, Hedwig's cage was empty as was the other side of the bed. He wondered where Evan was? It wasn't like him to disappear. He glanced at the clock, it was gone two in the morning. He got out of bed and crept to the bedroom door. Sticking his head out, to find it pitch black, everyone must be in bed.

He crept out onto the landing glancing down into the bathroom there was no sign of Evan. He slipped down the stairs. Edging round the banister and heading towards the kitchen. It was the only other place Evan could be. He brushed his hand against the wall as he crept along. His hand moved off the door to the cupboard under the stairs. It caught on the lock of the cupboard under the stairs. The lock was across, which was odd as they didn't use the cupboard anymore. Not since they had gained the use of Dudley's second bedroom. A shiver ran down his spine, he moved the latch across unlocking the door. He peered inside in the dark, there lying on their old bed was Evan.

Harry leapt forwards shaking Evan by the shoulder. One green eye opened blearily at him. He blinked tears from his eyes, pushing Evan's hair away from his face, Evan leaned into his hand. Harry stepped into the cupboard and helped Evan into a sitting position. Slowly he helped Evan onto his feet. He shuffled them out of the cupboard. He leaned Evan up against the wall as he closed the door. He glanced around, listening for any sign that the Dursley's had woken up. He nodded his head once and swung Evan's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the stairs.

Harry had no idea how they managed to get back into the room without waking anyone. Evan was dead on his feet. He helped him get into bed, his head by the headboard and then climbed into bed with his head at the foot of the bed.

Evan woke early he always did his head was pounding and he'd had a nightmare. He hadn't jolted awake luckily, he didn't want to wake Harry. He let his head fall into his hands and waited for the pain to settle. Slipping from the bed, he glanced over at Harry at least one of them was getting some sleep tonight. He crept over to the window. He sat below the window, light from the moon streaming in, giving him enough light to read by. Hedwig came and nuzzled his hair, she stayed next to him for the rest of the night.

By the last day of August, the boys hadn't had anymore more incidents with any of the Dursleys. But now the boys needed to figure out how they were going to get to King's Cross station the next day. Eventually Evan convinced Harry to speak to their aunt and uncle about taking them the next day. He still had the money that Hagrid had given them when they went to Diagon Alley if they needed to use it. Evan waited at the bottom of the stairs while Harry walked into the living room. They were watching a quiz show on the television. Harry cleared his throat announcing his presence in the room. Dudley screamed and ran from the room barrelling past Evan, his little pig tail waving as he ran.

"Er – Uncle Vernon?"

Evan couldn't make out any noise of acknowledgement. But Harry carried on talking so Uncle Vernon must have done.

"Er – we need to be at King's Cross station tomorrow to – to go to Hogwarts." Harry paused. "Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?" From where Evan was he could see Harry nodding his head. "Thank you." Harry was about to walk out the door when Uncle Vernon finally spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizard's school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Neither of the boys answered as Uncle Vernon laughed at his own joke.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Harry shrugged pulling the ticket out from his pocket. "We take the train from platform nine and three quarters." Harry looked back at Evan uneasily.

"Don't talk such rubbish," Said Uncle Vernon "There is no platform nine and three quarters."

"It's on the ticket." Harry replied.

"Fine. We'll take you to King's cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," Growled Uncle Vernon rising from his chair. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." He advanced towards Harry all earlier good humour forgotten.

Harry darted out of the room and up the stairs faster than he had ever moved before. The door slammed shut as Evan came flying into the room after him. They sat with their backs to the door catching their breath.

Evan couldn't sleep. He had never slept well anyway but since Hagrid had told them that they were wizards, he'd had nightmares. He thought they weren't nightmares. But memories that he had long since forgotten or suppressed. His usual recurring nightmare had evolved. No longer was there random voices, a green light, a high cackling laugh and an enormous explosion. Followed by the constant ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head that usually woke him. Now there was more. He could see his parents playing with Harry and himself on the carpet. Then the sound of their Dad's voice as Mum grabbed them both and fled upstairs. The sound of a heavy thud as something large hit the stairs. The quiet sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs. Mum placing them in Harry's crib and holding her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Her body the only thing between them and the door. The glowing scarlet eyes staring out from a dark hood, his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. The sound of mum's scream as she died protecting them, protecting Harry. The wand pointing straight at Harry. The explosion followed by the pain and the ringing in his ears.

He found himself waking more and more each night. The dream, nightmare, memories or whatever it was becoming more and more vivid. He sighed slipping out from the covers, rubbing his head as the pain seemed to peak. He waited for it to settle before getting out of bed. He staggered glancing over his shoulder at Harry, still fast asleep. He couldn't go to the kitchen for painkillers he had taken the last of the pack three nights ago. He gritted his teeth as the pain peaked. He threw his hands into his hair gripping onto his head. Taking shuddering breathes as he willed the pain to subside.

The pain eked away, and he was able to take in lungfuls of air. He staggered to his feet wondering when he had fallen to his knees and stumbled over to their trunks. He spent the rest of the night repacking their trunks, so that everything fitted neatly. He smiled when he saw that Harry had packed the animals he had made for him. The monotonous chore of repacking the trunks helped to take his mind off the pounding in his head. Hedwig flew in through the window and settled on his shoulder nuzzling his hair at one point. Before she hopped off to settle down into her cage.

Harry woke sluggishly his hand falling to the side where it hit cold empty sheets. Harry groggily turned to see the bed empty. He sat up, panic overtaking him. He reached for his glasses and pulled them on. Looking around the room he spots Evan slumped under the windowsill. He slid out of bed and settled next to him his head lowering onto his shoulder. He stared at the clock as it counted the minutes past five am. He felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"You excited?"

Then the panic and all the emotions wash away. Today is the day they are finally getting away from the Dursleys. Today they are travelling to King's Cross station. He looks up at Evan the excitement clear on his face. He watches Evan smirk, as he jumps up and runs around finding clean clothes. As Evan pushes himself up into a standing position. Harry is then kneeling in front of his trunk checking his Hogwarts list again. He pauses as he realises that Evan has repacked everything. His new uniform now sitting ontop of everything. His two deer stand proudly in the shelf that has formed after opening the lid. He looks back to Evan as he pulls his shirt off. The bruises that litter his body are fading to yellow with a few still purple. The worst are on his face, the black eye was only beginning to fade into purple. Evan caught Harry looking at him and pulled a clean shirt over his head. He bent disappearing under the bed. Harry distracted himself by checking to make sure Hedwig was safe in her cage. When he turned back to look at Evan he saw the black eye hidden. Evan was applying the last of the stolen makeup, they had acquired over the years. They hadn't had to use it for a few years now. Evan hid the make up towards the bottom of his trunk. He then sat on the bed his dogeared book pulled from a pocket and began reading. Harry paced the room waiting for the Dursleys to wake.

Evan looked up from his book watching Harry pacing. Harry was eager and excited while Evan felt anxious and a little excited. Evan hated school. They had never taken any notice that he couldn't hear. He had spent many of his playtimes stuck in class catching up with work he had got incorrect and made to redo. All because he couldn't hear. He hoped that it wouldn't be the same at Hogwarts. He looked over at Harry, he didn't want to ruin his elated mood, this was a chance for Harry too. They wouldn't be restricted by Dudley and his gang. They'd get to make friends and have a normal school experience. Well as normal as it could get at a magic school.

Two hours later, their huge, heavy trunks loaded into the Dursleys car. Aunt Petunia had convinced Dudley to sit in the middle of the car. She threw a look at Evan a mix between malice and betrayal. On the rare occasions where she wasn't aware he could still see her, he found that she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He wondered what he had done to hurt her?

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon was the only other person to get out of the car. He dumped their trunks out of the car. A malicious grin appeared on his lips as he eyed the boys stood off to the side as they waited for their trunks. He walked over Evan automatically putting himself in front of Harry.

"Have a good term," Uncle Vernon sneered standing on Evan's foot, he laughed as he walked back to the car. The boys watched the Dursleys drive away, all were laughing. Evan sighed and limped over to get them each a trolley. Together they awkwardly lifted their trunks onto their trolleys. Harry rest Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk. They walk into the station scanning around for signs for platform nine and ten. They walked towards the platforms. Evan frowned there was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it. In the middle nothing at all. They looked to each other unsure what to do. They were beginning to receive lots of strange looks because of Hedwig. They decided they would have to ask someone.

Harry stopped a passing guard. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts. When Harry couldn't tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed. As though the boys were playing a prank on him. The guard walked away after telling the boys there wasn't a train at eleven o'clock. Evan looked around the area, there must be other people travelling to Hogwarts. He spotted a group of people walking past Harry. There was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk and they had an owl. Harry turned as Evan tapped him on the shoulder.

"She said Muggles," Harry told Evan.

"Well I thought the trunks and owl might have given it away," Evan shrugged.

They pushed their trolleys after them keeping far enough away to not be noticed. But close enough to hear what the family were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boy's mother.

"Mum, you've been bringing us here for years –" one of the boys complained.

"-you know what platform number it is." a boy who looked exactly like him finished.

"Well maybe one year they'll change it." Their mother huffed her eyes darting back to look behind her.

"It's platform nine and three quarters!" piped a small red-haired girl, who was holding the woman's hand. "Mum, can't I go now," she whined.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, next year. All right, Percy, you go first."

What appeared to be the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. They watched, to see where he went. But as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms. A large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them. By the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman pointed to one of the twins stood in front of her.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking. I am Fred," the boy laughed running as his mother went to swat him, his twin followed along quickly behind him.

They watched as both boys ran towards the barrier and then they weren't there any longer. They had disappeared.

Evan and Harry shared a look before wheeling closer. "Excuse us." Harry asked.

"Hello dears," she turned a warm smile towards them. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed at the last and the youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is-"

"We don't know how to-" Evan finished sharing a look with Harry.

"How to get on the platform?" she asked kindly, the boys nodded.

"Not to worry," she smiled. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thank you." Evan smiled.

The boys looked to one another deciding on who was going first. Evan pushed his trolley around and with a final look back at Harry he started to walk towards the barrier. People jostled him on their way between the platforms. He picked up his pace. He was sure he was going to smash right into it, he broke into a run the barrier looming closer. Again, he heard a whirr and a small noise like a television turning off and the ringing in his ears got louder. But as he looked behind him he saw not a barrier but an open wrought iron archway. He walked forwards. His eyes caught by the gigantic gleaming scarlet steam engine. That was sat waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. He looked back at the archway, reading the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Then Harry came through the barrier.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the crowd. Cats of every colour wound themselves between people's legs. Owls took notice of one another, wings raised and Evan assumed they were hooting. He imagined that the heavy trunks made a scraping noise as they were lifted into carriages.

They travelled past the first few carriages packed full of students. Some hanging out of windows to talk to their families some fighting over seats. Evan pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round faced boy, who was talking to an older woman possibly his grandmother. Then they passed a small crowd that had gathered around a boy with dreadlocks. He caught sight of a long hairy leg poking out of the box the boy was holding. He was vaguely intrigued by what he guessed was a tarantula.

He pressed through the crowd noticing Harry was behind him. Until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He stopped and tilted his head at the compartment. Harry nodded, putting Hedwig inside first. Harry tried to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. Evan stood a smile on his lips as he watched Harry succeed in lifting one end of his trunk up before it hit the ground. He laughed as Harry sent him a glare.

"Well you could offer to help." Harry huffed.

Evan smiled and walked over taking the other end of Harry's trunk. He looked up at Harry as he looked past his shoulder. Evan twisted his head to see one of the red-haired twins they'd followed through the barrier.

"Did you guys want a hand?" he asked.

"Yes please," Harry smiled.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!" he yelled, turning and smiling at the two boys.

Fred came running over and helped Harry with his trunk while George helped Evan with his. They even managed to tuck the trunks away, one on the racking the other in the corner of the compartment.

Evan observed the twins, Fred was stood on the right, he had a small mole on the right side of his neck. George was stood next to him and didn't have a mole on the side of his neck. They both had brown eyes and freckles. They appeared, to have a slightly smaller and stockier build than their brother Ron. Both had a nose like their mother.

Evan smiled in thanks as Harry ran a hand through his sweaty hair pushing his bangs back out of his eyes. The twins, eyes widen, and Fred pointed to Harry's scar. They watched as the twins figured out who they were.

"What?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"You're Harry Potter," Chorused the twins.

"Oh, yeah him." Harry shook his head. "I mean yeah that's me."

"Then you must be Evan Potter, right?" George pointed to Evan.

Evan flushed, nodding. He'd never received as much attention as Harry. It was only because he'd put himself in front of him that people tended to accept that he was there.

"Wow, meeting the Potter brothers on their first day of school." Fred smirked at George.

"It was nice to meet you," George smiled, as they turned to look out the window.

"See you around Potters." Fred waved, and the twins left the carriage.

Harry and Evan watched as the twins hopped off the train and walked over to their family. Evan smiled watching as Harry eavesdropped on the family. He wondered how often the twins were treated as a package rather than two individuals. They had called them the Potter Brothers. He hoped people wouldn't pair them together like that, he didn't want to hold Harry back. He stood and left the compartment, as Harry flattened himself back into his seat.

He started walking down towards the end of the train. Figuring that if he was going to explore then this end would be best to start with. He glanced into the compartments as he went. They were packed with children all happily talking to one another. The train jolted and he bumped into someone. It didn't help he had been staring at what he assumed was a small firework. That happened to be dancing around in the compartment he had passed.

"I'm sorry." He looked down to see a weedy, brown haired boy, sprawled over his trunk. With his book crumpled on the floor in front of him. He reached a hand out to help the boy onto his feet. "I'm sorry I was watching the magic dancing in that compartment. I didn't expect the train to start moving so suddenly." He pulled the boy to his feet and then reached down for the book that had landed on the floor. "I didn't mean to interrupt your reading. I never liked it when I was interrupted when I found a good book." He held the book out for the boy to take.

The boy blinked at him, slowly taking the book from Evan. "It's okay. I've been told many times I shouldn't walk and read." He held out his hand. "Theodore Nott."

"Evan Potter," he watched Theodore's eyes light up in recognition, but he didn't press him.

The two boys lapsed into silence. Neither looking at the other. Evan rocked back on his heels.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over, I'm going to explore the train a bit more. I heard there's a kid with a tarantula on board." He smiled and waved to Theodore.

Turning on his heel he headed back towards the compartment he had shared with his brother. On the way he passed a compartment with a blond haired boy. The boy from Madam Malkin's, who seemed to be sharing his compartment with two big gorillas.

He continued down the train, pausing outside Harry's compartment. Harry was conversing with one of the red-haired children. Ron, he remembered the woman had called him. At least Harry had found a friend. He smiled and continued past. Until he found the older two red haired twins in a compartment with a boy who had dreadlocks and a box on his lap. He stopped when one of the twins looked up and beckoned him over.

He opened the compartment door and watched the twin's face carefully.

"Hey, Evan, did we introduce ourselves?" one of the twins asked.

"No not exactly," Evan replied.

"Well that was rude of us." the twin with the mole on his neck replied.

"Right, well I'm George Weasley," the first twin held out his hand, "that's Fred," Fred waved, "And this is our friend Lee Jordan." Evan smiled and returned their waves.

"Evan, come check out Lee's tarantula." Fred encouraged.

Evan stepped into the department and sat opposite George. Lee Jordan opened the box and Evan could see the tarantula properly now. Lee Jordan tilted the box and Evan cupped his hands allowing the arachnid to climb on to his hands. He moved his hands as the creature moved. Its eyes shone in the light of the compartment, the tiny hairs on its legs stood out clearly. He frowned tarantulas weren't normally this big.

"What did you do to it?" he asked Lee Jordan tilting his hands, so the creature could return into its box.

"Nothing." Lee Jordan shrugged.

"Tarantulas are normally a lot smaller than that." He frowned.

"I might have used an engorgement spell on it."

"What is the point of that?" Evan frowned.

"More interesting." Lee Jordan shrugged not seeing a problem.

Evan stood up. "Creatures are already interesting. If you have to do something to make it seem more interesting than you don't deserve the creature in the first place." He walked out of the compartment.

He walked away, upset at the treatment of that poor creature. He continued up the train and stopped when he came face to face with a trolley full of sweets. He was surprised with the assortment of sweets that she had. There were; Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's best blowing gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, cauldron cakes and liquorice wands. Along with several other strange things that he had no idea of. He bought one of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

He headed back down the train unable to continue past the trolley lady. He decided against returning to Harry's compartment. He walked further down the train. Until he found an almost empty compartment, it's sole occupant, Theodore Nott. He knocked on the door, waiting for Theodore to look up from his book.

"Is it okay if I join you?" he asked.

Theodore nodded slowly and returned to his book. Evan sat down and opened the bag of sweets he had bought earlier. He bit into a pumpkin pasty, he held the bag of sweets out for Theodore. He waited as Theodore looked up from his book, he hesitated before taking out a pasty. Evan smiled a lopsided grin, it was progress he supposed. He frowned pulling out a purple pentagon shaped box. He opened it and watched in wonder as the chocolate frog sprang from the box. It jumped onto Theodore's book and out the ajar window.

"You should watch out for those, they tend to escape." Theodore acknowledged.

"It wasn't a real frog?" Evan asked in worry.

"No. It has a spell on it that doesn't last too long." Theodore smirked. "The chocolate is not that great in my opinion. You can collect the cards, - famous witches and wizards." Theodore nodded towards the package that was still in Evan's hand.

Evan nodded and pulled out the card. It showed a man's face. He had auburn hair and freckles on his face, he smiled up at Evan. Underneath the picture was the name Newt Scamander. He turned the card over and read;

Newt Scamander 1897 – present.

Celebrated author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Regarded as the world authority on magical creatures. Newt Scamander is the author of Fantastic beasts and Where to find them. Which has been an approved textbook at Hogwarts since its publication in 1927. And it can also be found in most wizarding households. He has retired and lives in Dorset with his wife and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. But has been known to study Fire Slugs in the Brazilian rainforests.

When he turned the card back, Newt was gone. He looked up to ask and saw Theodore smirking at him.

"I take it your photographs don't move?" he asked with mirth.

Evan shook his head, he looked back at the card in time to see Newt moving back into his frame. He tilted his head at the box of Every Flavour Beans. Looking for a list of flavours like he had sometimes seen on the tin of chocolates that the Dursley's ate.

"Be careful." He looked over at Theodore who had waved his book at Evan. "It really is every flavour, like grass and lemon or liver and things. There are rumours that there are really nasty flavours like bogey, earwax and vomit. It's a risk with every mouthful." His eyes smirked merrily.

Theodore leant forward and took out a blue one he bit into it and smiled. "blueberry."

Evan smiled, he pulled out a purple one "Sugared Violet?" he questioned.

Theodore nodded, and they shared the beans. Theodore found it funny when Evan bit into a coconut one. Evan's face twisted into a grimace, he then ate a soap flavoured one. He stuck his tongue out. He hurriedly ate a pumpkin pasty after eating that one, making Theodore laugh even more. Evan smiled feeling like he'd made a friend at last.

"I take it you've visited Gringotts?" Theodore leant back in his seat. Evan nodded. "Well Gringotts was broken into. It's been all over the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, someone tried to rob it." Theodore said.

"But you'd be mad to rob Gringotts." Evan stated.

"Exactly. The thing is it was a high security vault, and the culprit hasn't been caught." Theodore supplied.

Their compartment door opened to reveal a girl. She had bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. She was accompanied by a round faced boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

"I can't say that we have seen a toad," Theodore responded.

"Please keep an eye out for it will you." The boys nodded. She paused looking at Evan.

"You wouldn't happen to be Evan Potter, would you?" she asked hesitantly.

Evan nodded.

"Did you know you and your brother are mentioned in books. Both Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Also Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. – I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Evan blinked at her owlishly, she had spoken so fast he doubted he had understood any of what she was saying.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, "We'll keep an eye out for Neville's toad."

The door shut as the two left their carriage.

"Toads aren't the greatest pets, he probably had the toad thrust on him by his grandmother. If I was him I'd lose the toad," Theodore established. "She said that you were in a couple of books, I'll write down the titles for you if you'd like." Theodore explained. "You should probably get changed soon. You can come back when you're done." Evan nodded and stood leaving the compartment.

He walked back down the train and found his way blocked by the two gorillas he'd seen in a compartment earlier. He pressed himself flat against the wall as they and the blonde they were accompanying fled. Evan walked into the compartment. He saw a rat lying underneath the window, he felt uneasy. He was soon joined by Hermione Granger as she came into the compartment.

Harry looked up at Evan, as Ron picked up the rat and put it down onto the seat where it appeared to be sleeping. Evan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at his brother.

"Do you remember that arrogant boy from Madam Malkins?" Evan nodded. "He came in here with his two goons, his name is Draco Malfoy. He doesn't come across as a nice person, he insulted Ron." Harry pointed to Ron.

Evan nodded and waved at Ron in greeting.

"You don't look like twins," He blurted.

"We're not twins, only brothers." Evan smiled.

"You weren't fighting, were you?" Hermione spotted Evan's black eye. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her.

"Came for my robes." Evan shook his head.

"Yes, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron snapped.

Evan flicked his eyes between the conversation, he slipped off his jacket and pulled on his long robe. He waved at Harry and left the compartment.

He made his way back to Theodore and took the note from him tucking it into his pocket.

"Theodore, do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked, he had been nervous to ask.

"My family have all been in Slytherin, that's where my father expects me to be. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad." He prompted. "Gryffindor have a rivalry going on with Slytherin. Then there's Hufflepuff. The only notably person to be a Hufflepuff was Newt Scamander. But it's not really a house for wizards with potential, they're quite what's the word wishy-washy I suppose." Theodore sighed. "I expect you wouldn't want to be seen with a Slytherin, everyone knows they're the house that the Dark Lord was in."

"Would you mind what house I was?" Evan asked suddenly.

"I can't say I'd been too overjoyed if you were a Gryffindor. But it won't matter once we're sorted you'll be with your housemates and I'll be with mine." Theodore stated making sure he was looking at Evan the entire time.

Theodore looked up listening, he picked his book up and tucked it into a pocket.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes, we have to leave our luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Evan picked up his bag of sweets offering a final Bean to Theodore, he smiled and took a grey one, biting into it. "Gross Pepper." He sniffed.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Evan shivered at the cold air, he fogged the air with his breathe as though he was a dragon. He spotted a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students, and he heard the loud voice of Hagrid: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right Harry, Where's Evan?" Hagrid glance round.

"Evan? There you are. C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark, Evan grabbed Theodore's arm to anchor himself in the darkness. Theodore raised an eyebrow but helped along the path. Nobody spoke.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Evan stopped and gasped.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side. Its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Evan and Theodore stayed together. They joined up with two others. A small sandy haired boy who had grey eyes. And a dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long slanting eyes. He nodded at Theodore who nodded back. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer the cliff on which it stood.

"Head's down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all ducked as they sailed through a curtain of ivy. The ivy hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They drifted along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. Until they reached a small underground harbour. They clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

Neville awkwardly took his toad back, a red tinge settled on his cheeks. Hagrid started up a passageway carved into the rock. The first years clambered after Hagrid's lamp. They appeared on the grounds of the castle. They crossed the smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to review if you want to.**


	6. 6 - Well that was a surprise

**So I'm figuring out somethings, trying my hand at writing again, I might actually finish TSSK soon, but anyway, if you can put up with my mediocre writing ability thank you very much for doing so.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 6 – A surprise at the Sorting.

The door swung open almost at once. A tall, dark haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Evan wondered briefly if they had met before.

"The firs' year, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid I will take the from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge, it was so big that the Dursleys house would probably fit inside it, it was that big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. There was a massive double set of wooden doors that Evan assumed the rest of the school was behind. Professor McGonagall however showed them all into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in like frightened fish in a net, peering about nervously. Evan stared at her lips carefully.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start of term feast will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. Because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house mates, sleep in your house dormitory. And spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history. Each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. While any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all make yourselves presentable while you wait." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Ron who's nose was still smudged and paused on Evan, before travelling over the crowd. "I will return when we are ready for you," She turned towards the door, "and please wait quietly." And with that she left the chamber.

Evan bit his lip, the fear of not knowing how they were going to be sorted pressing at his mind. He turned his attention away from the door looking at the other first years gathered. He was still stood with Theodore, and the dark skinned boy from the boat trip. He stood on tiptoe scanning for Harry. The blonde boy, Draco Malfoy made his way over followed by his two gorilla like accomplishes. He nodded and greeted Theodore and the other boy before turning his attention to Evan.

"Have we met?" he asked looking at Evan strangely.

"You were at Madam Malkin's when my brother and I went to get our robes fitted." Evan acknowledged.

"You're Evan Potter?" he sneered.

Evan blinked at Draco, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing just didn't think they allowed squibs in was all?"

"Squids?" Evan asked.

"No he said squibs." Harry's hand rested on Evan's shoulder.

"What's a squib?" Evan asked aloud.

"You don't know about squibs? What are you dumb?" Draco sneered.

Everybody's heads turned as a gasp drew their attention away from the commotion. Evan turned to see what everyone was looking at, about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another. They didn't appear to notice the first years. Evan struggled to read their lips and soon lost track of the conversation going on around him.

Theodore nudged Evan gaining his attention.

"Draco is showing off, trying to make out that he's better than you," he paused. "A squib is a person born to magical parents who has no magic whatsoever. You can use magic right?"

Evan nodded, but Professor McGonagall had returned. She turned her stern gaze over towards him. He turned his attention back to her as one by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Theodore pulled Evan behind him shielding him from Draco. Harry shuffled with Ron behind them both. They walked back across the chamber, back across the hall and through the set of doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air. All floating over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the front of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them towards this table. They halted in a line in front of it so that they were facing the other students with their backs to the staff. Having hundreds of faces staring at them was unnerving so Evan looked up. He gasped. The ceiling looked like velvet dotted with stars. He remembered reading in Hogwarts a History that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. It was amazing, almost as if there was no ceiling at all.

His attention returned to Professor McGonagall as she moved in front of the first years. She placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He smirked it was the complete opposite of everything the Dursley's valued.

He stared at the hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, Evan stared round the hall everybody was staring at the hat.

Suddenly everyone was clapping their hands. The hat bowed to each table and then became still again. Theodore turned to face Evan, "We've got to try the hat on." he said. Evan nodded, grateful that he had explained how they were going to be sorted. Evan bit his lip again, he hadn't heard a word the hat had said. How was the hat going to sort them into houses exactly?

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a large roll of parchment. Evan watched her lips carefully as she spoke.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes and sat down.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at that table.

Harry looked at Evan. He watched as he concentrated on Professor McGonagall's face as she read out the next name.

"Bones, Susan!"

She scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Evan looked around confused.

"Boot, Terry!"

The table second from the left clapped. Several children stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Harry realised that Evan couldn't hear a thing that was going on. He hadn't thought about his hearing aids not working again. He wondered if there was a way to fix them?

Mandy Brocklehurst joined Terry and Lavender Brown went to the table on the far left. Evan recognised the Weasley Twins sat there.

Millicent walked over to the table on the second right. Justin Finch-Fletchley joined the two girls on the end. The hat stayed a while longer on some people than it did others. Seamus Finnegan was sat on the stool for a whole minute before he went off to sit at the table with the Weasley Twins.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She practically ran to the stool. The hat sat on her head for a while. She frowned and bit the corner of her lip. Eventually the hat was removed and she went off to the table that Seamus had sat on. Neville fell over on his way to the stool. Evan felt sorry for him, he seemed as lost and beat down as Evan felt. The hat took along time with him too. Longer than Hermione anyway. Neville ran off wearing the hat. He jogged back to hand the hat to Morag MacDougal.

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat barely brushed his hair before it was lifted off and he went to join his gorilla like accomplices.

Their numbers had dwindled, as they reached the half way point of the alphabet. Evan smiled as Theodore stepped forwards. The hat was placed on his head. It sat that a little while, then it was lifted off and he went to join Draco. That meant that table must be the Slytherin table. Harry bumped shoulders with him then. Surnames beginning with P would be soon. They shared a smile then-

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry didn't move. Evan was supposed to be first. Not only was he older but his name came first alphabetically. If Harry went up now Evan might not know when his name was called. He looked back to Evan the same thought running through their minds. What if Evan's name wasn't on the list?

Evan gulped and with a small smile nudged Harry forward. Harry stepped towards the stool throwing a look back at his brother as he did so. Ron stepped up next to Evan they both watched as the hat sank down on Harry's head. The hat stayed on Harry's head as long as it had Hermione's. Finally it was lifted off his head and the table on the far side of the room exploded with excitement. Harry glanced back at Evan worry in his eyes, hands shaking vigorously.

Evan glanced round there were only a few of them left now. If his name wasn't called next what would happen? He stared up at Professor McGonagall, all the other names her face hadn't changed now though. She looked like she read the name of a ghost or something. So many emotions were running across her eyes. Hurt, sadness, pride, joy and happiness.

"Potter, Evan!"

He made eye contact with this stern woman and realised she was feeling all those emotions because of him. Ron nudged him forwards, he felt all eyes staring at him. Could see the children whispering. He stepped slowly up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat to sit on his head. He looked over to Harry as the hat slipped over his eyes surrounding him in darkness.

Harry watched as Evan jumped. The hat must have started talking to him, he was so glad that Evan's name had been called. But also that Evan could hear the hat. He obviously hadn't heard the hat as it shouted out the houses for everyone else. A sudden fear ran through him. What if they weren't together? They had never been apart before.

The hall fell into an eerie silence as the hat took the longest time deciding where to put Evan. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall turned to look at the teachers table. The other students began to whisper. The phrase hatstall was uttered throughout the hall. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped his brother would be sorted. Anywhere was better than not getting sorted, wasn't it?

Finally, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Silence filled the hall again. Harry was one of the first to start clapping as Evan stood slowly from the stool. His sudden movement seemed to snap the hall out of its trance as it sprung back into life.

Evan stood and walked down towards the table Harry had pointed him towards. The table second from the left with the blue banner with an eagle on it, above them. It was the first time that Evan had really taken notice of the banners. He'd been so busy watching Professor McGonagall, that he hadn't noticed them.

There was a red one with a lion above the table that Harry was sat at. A green one with a snake above Theodore's table, which he knew to be Slytherin. Theodore was also pointing to the blue table. The final table had a yellow banner with a Badger on it above them.

As he sat down at his blue table he noticed several people moving away from him. He sighed. He wondered what it was that the magical community had been told about him. But also he wondered how long it would be before Theodore had enough of him too. He looked up when the sandy haired boy with grey eyes, he had shared a boat with sat down next to him. He tilted his lips up into a small smile.

He looked at the top table as the final students were sorted. Hagrid was sat at the very end, closest to Harry. There was an older man in a large gold chair with half moon glasses and a long white beard. Looking at the man he felt a strange sense of familiarity almost as if he'd seen him somewhere before. He recognised Professor Quirrell, looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. Evan returned his attention to the sorting as Ron went to join Harry at the red lion table. He was glad Harry wasn't separated from his friend.

As Blaise Zabini, the boy he had also shared a boat with walked over to the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away. The old man in the middle stood now. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing pleased him more than to see them all there.

His long beard obscured his lips making it very hard for Evan to know what he was saying. He sat back down, people around him clapped and he was sure some people even cheered. He looked down at his plate, dishes had appeared filled with food. There was so much food here all on one table it was hard to take in. There was meat of all kinds; roast beef, chicken, lamb and pork chops, sausages bacon and steak. Potatoes. Boiled, roasted, mashed and chips. Yorkshire puddings and vegetables. Peas, carrots, cabbage, beans, swede, Brussel sprouts and gravy. There was even ketchup and for some odd reason peppermint humbugs.

Evan's mouth watered at all the food. He felt his stomach pang. Since the Dursley's had been ignoring them, they had also neglected to make them cook for them. It was nice not to be forced to cook but it also meant that they had gone with-out food, for the most part. They would sneak down to the kitchen and grab a sandwich or two before they would steal back into their room. It was also a favourite punishment of the Dursleys- withholding food. Slowly he took a little bit of chicken, peas and carrots, a few roast potatoes and a few boiled potatoes. He savoured every mouthful. It was delicious.

He glanced over to Harry who unfortunately hadn't had the same idea. He loaded his plate up with food and while enjoying it was also shovelling it into his mouth as fast as he could. He shook his head Harry would regret that decision later.

He turned back to his plate eating another small mouthful, he'd put too much on. He looked up to see the ghost of a young woman sitting opposite him. He swallowed his food and waved timidly. She waved back looking at him curiously. She began talking to him, Evan struggled to keep up with what she was saying.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch any of that," Evan set down his fork, he was full already.

The ghostly lady seemed put out and drifted off down the table. Suddenly he realised that the closest person to him was the boy to his right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Evan enquired.

"Oliver Rivers," the sandy haired boy replied. "Don't suppose you catch much with that thing behind your ears," he gestured.

Evan's hands shot up to his ears. A look of horror streaked across his face.

"I was sat behind you in the boat, kinda hard not to notice. I take it they're supposed to help you hear better right?"

Evan nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Besides you look like you could use a friend." Oliver held his hand out.

Evan's mouth twitched at the corner as he reached for Oliver's hand.

"So anything you want to know?" Oliver asked digging his spoon into some jelly.

Evan looked down to see his plate clear and puddings had replaced all the earlier food. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs. Jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding.

"Umm actually I didn't catch the names of the houses," he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's alright. So, this is Ravenclaw. That one over there where your brother is, is Gryffindor. That one where your friend from the train is Slytherin. Which leaves Hufflepuff," he pointed around the hall at each table.

Evan nodded as Oliver tucked into his pudding. Evan's attention wandered to the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was chatting animatedly with the man he presumed was the headmaster. He tried to think why she would show those emotions when reading his name. As far as he was aware they had never met. His eyes drifted across the table where they settled on the man sat next to Professor Quirrell. He was a younger man, with shoulder length greasy black hair. He had pale shallow skin with a hooked nose that stuck out from between his curtain of hair. His eyeline was intently staring at Harry. Evan's eyes flicked over to his brother. Harry clapped a hand to his head suddenly and Evan had to stop himself from leaving his table. Evan scowled meeting Professor Snape's eyes as he looked over at him. He sat back, turning his attention to Professor Quirrell as though he hadn't seen Evan.

At last the pudding disappeared, and the headmaster got to his feet again. Evan noticed the chatter along the table had stopped. Evan looked towards the headmaster but still couldn't make anything out. He watched the teachers faces drop slightly, he wondered why? The headmaster pulled out his wand and with a flick, a long golden ribbon flew out. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. Evan's jaw dropped. He could read what everyone else was saying.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best,

we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

What a load of nonsense Evan laughed. He stood when Oliver tapped him on the shoulder. The Ravenclaw first years followed a long curly haired prefect out of the Great Hall. They joined the Gryffindors as they too made their way up the marble staircase. They climbed more stairs and eventually left the Gryffindors. They passed through a tapestry and emerged at the base of a winding, spiralling staircase. At the top was a bronze knocker, in the shape of an eagle.

The knocker twitched and then sprung to life, it's beak opened and closed. Evan looked around as everyone started chatting. Finally the prefect stepped forward. He tried to watch her lips as the knocker nodded and revealed a doorway. Inside was their house common room.

They found themselves in a wide, circular room with a blue theme. There was a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with soft blue and bronze silks. As well as a domed ceiling painted with stars. There were tables, chairs and bookcases furnishing the room. and a large white marble statue stood next to a door which must have led towards the dormitories. Evan recalled that the house was named after Rowena Ravenclaw.

Oliver tugged Evan's elbow. They headed up the right staircase, following the other boys into the dormitory. The room had five four poster beds all hung with midnight blue velvet curtains. Their trunks were placed at the end of the beds. Evan noticed his trunk didn't look as neat placed as the others. In fact his looked to have moved from it's original position. Terry, Michael and Anthony the other three boys they shared a dorm with scowled at him as he entered the room. Oliver took the bed closest to the boys and he took the remaining bed closest to the stairs. He smirked he always got the bed closest to the door. The boys threw glances over their shoulders as they changed into their pyjamas. Evan sighed and nodded good night to Oliver before pulling the curtains round his bed. He would try to get to sleep.

The bed was too large. There was too much space. He was so used to sleeping top and tail with Harry in a single bed, he wasn't sure he'd get used to all this space. Eventually he dozed off only to awaken sharply from a terrible dream. He sat bolt upright, swallowing the scream in his throat. He ran his shaking hand through his hair. Pulling the curtains back, he staggered out of bed and crossed the room into the shared bathroom. He held his head under the spray from the shower. He couldn't shake the nightmare his mind kept going back to the horror he had woken from. A cackling sinister laugh and the flash of green followed by the explosion of the house around him. He jerked out of the shower gasping for breath. He got changed and went into the common room.

As he passed one of the book cases he paused. Digging around in his pocket and pulling out the note Theodore had written for him. He found one of the books, pulling it from the shelf and settled into an alcove in the arched window.

With a sigh he watched the sun rise while the ringing in his ears increasing in frequency.

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to review if you want to.**


	7. 7 - An eagle in the lion's den

**Hi, so while I'm trying to finish up the current chapter of TSSK, and I had these lying around I thought I'd post the next one of WOW, to give you something to read while I finish writing. Everything is written without a beta at the moment.**

 **Once again thank you for your time and consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Evan he's mine, like Cat was.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse.**

Chapter 7 – A Ravenclaw in the Gryffindor Tower.

Evan's day didn't get much better. He wandered down to the Great Hall early. Harry walked in about half an hour later. Harry hesitated. Did he sit at the empty Gryffindor table or join his brother at the Ravenclaw table? Evan made the choice for him standing and walking over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked rather pale. "You were sick last night, weren't you?" Evan asked.

Harry's eyes widened then he nodded. "How did you know?"

"You shovelled the food into your mouth so fast. Don't forget we're not used to all this food. You have to take it slow, build up to eating again." Evan stifled a yawn. "Small amounts."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"I dozed a little," he shrugged.

"The bed's too big." They said together.

They burst into laughter.

"It's weird you not being there you know." Harry shrugged struggling to find the right words.

"I know." He nodded as food began to appear in front of them.

They grabbed two slices of toast and Harry ate his, a lot slower this time. They chatted as more students entered the hall. Oliver sent him a smile when he walked in with the other Ravenclaws who all scowled and ignored him. Ron blinked owlishly at Evan when he entered the hall to see him sat at the wrong house table. Evan realised that other students were filing into the Great Hall. The more students that walked in the more stares he got. He finished his mouthful of toast as Professor McGonagall started walking down. She was handing out timetables to the Gryffindors. She stopped behind Evan, he could feel all eyes on him. He turned in his seat so that he could see what she was saying.

"You need to be with your own house." She watched him carefully as Evan stood and moved over to the Ravenclaw table. A rather short professor walked along handing out timetables to his House. Evan assumed he was his head of House.

Evan frowned as the stares followed him as he tried to navigate the castle. He was late to a lot of classes. Once he was in class, more problems arouse.

When they had climbed to the top of the Astronomy tower for the first time Evan was astounded. He hadn't seen the night sky until they had moved into the second bedroom. Even then it was never as clear as it was here. He marvelled at the stars eager for Wednesday nights to come again. On those evenings they would look through a telescope at the night sky. He tried to learn the names of the stars and constellations. But he had no idea what they were supposed to be doing, it was too dark for him to lip read.

History of Magic was a nightmare. The class was taught by a ghost. Everyone else seemed to fall asleep while Evan's parchment remained blank. He couldn't read the ghosts lips.

The Charms classes were taught by the little Professor that was his head of house. The man was so small in stature that he stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. The man had a huge moustache that didn't help Evan when it came to taking notes. He also wasn't as loud as Uncle Vernon. His uncle's volume had helped where he couldn't lip read. But something else that he had noticed was that Harry's name always came first in the register. Even though his name came first alphabetically. Something else he had noticed was that the teachers treated him the same as the students. He dropped his head into his hands when his head of house turned sharply away from him.

The only reprieve was Theodore. He was the best thing about his lessons. Oliver had seemed to be coerced by their fellow Ravenclaws. He would still send a smile over but for the most part he ignored him. He walked into his transfiguration class and sat down next to Theodore. Who nodded towards the desk at the front of the room. Sat on the desk was a grey striped cat with unusual markings around its eyes, like glasses. Evan tilted his head at the cat, there was no way there was another cat with markings like that. Yet he was sure he had seen a cat like that before. He glanced round the classroom noticing that Harry and his friend were missing.

Harry and Ron rushed into the classroom causing all eyes to turn to them. When they turned back Professor McGonagall was stood at the front of the class. The cat was nowhere to be seen. She reprimanded the two boys in what Evan assumed was a stern voice before launching into a lecture.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back you have been warned."

Then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. Now everyone's interest was piqued. Evan struggled with the notes as Professor McGonagall tended to pace. The notes he did manage to get down were quite complicated. Theodore edged his notes over so Evan could read them. Professor McGonagall proceeded to hand out matches to each of them. They were instructed to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson Evan had finished coping Theodore's notes. His match remained untouched. Hermione Granger was the only person who had managed to make her match look different. It had gone all sliver and slightly pointy. Professor McGonagall gave her a are smile and awarded her five points. Evan missed the look of worry that passed over McGonagall's face as he left the class.

Defence against the Dark Arts was terrible. As soon as Evan entered the room he was assaulted by the strong smell of garlic that made him feel nauseous. When Professor Quirrell entered the room, his head exploded into an immense pain. The ringing in his ears became shrill. He was busy trying to work through the pain that he didn't notice Theodore talking to him. As soon as they left the classroom the pain ebbed. Theodore asked him if he was alright. He shrugged complaining of a headache, what he wouldn't give for some pain killers right now. Theodore suggested that he head down to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Evan found the hospital wing on the first floor of the castle. There were beds lining both walls and a small room at the very end. He found Madam Pomfrey as she was placing potions inside a large cupboard on the right-hand side of the far wall.

She looked up a line of worry settled across her forehead as she surveyed him.

"I have an ointment for that, if you would like?" She gestured to his eyes.

Evan had forgotten about his black eye, he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Actually, I'm here because my friend suggested I should come and find you. I've been suffering with a headache," he shrugged.

She eyed him warily then returned into the cupboard. She stepped away with a red potion bottle, a small pot, a bluish-purple bottle and a purple bottle all in her arms. She locked the cupboard behind her.

"Hop on that bed please," She walked over to the closest bed.

He slipped his bag off, leaving it at the foot of the bed, hopping up onto the bed. She held out a goblet and poured the first red potion into it.

"Drink that, it should relive the pain." He took the goblet and drank it in one gulp.

He handed back the goblet as she held out the pot of ointment.

"Rub this gently around your eye, it should help with the bruising." He tentatively scooped out some of the ointment and dabbed it around his eye before rubbing it in. His eye felt instantly soothed, he hadn't noticed how sensitive it was until then.

She picked up the blueish purple bottle and poured it into another goblet. "When was the last time you got some sleep?" she asked.

Evan tried to think of the last time he had slept since he had come to the castle. She forced the goblet into his hand.

"This will help you to sleep, the purple one is a dreamless sleep if you need it." She supplied.

He drank this goblet slower than the previous. He stood handing the goblet over, abruptly he felt tired. She helped him into bed and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. She frowned the boy looked terrible. Malnourished and as though he hadn't slept in years, not to mention the black eye. She would have to mention her concerns to the headmaster.

Evan woke suddenly, sitting up ramrod straight in bed. His breathing was heavy, and he was drenched in sweat. It took him a while to register where he was. It was dark in the room late at night or early morning he guessed. He glanced around to see nobody else was in the Hospital Wing. He slipped from the bed, grabbing his school bag he headed for the door. He paused his attention turning to the cupboard. He shook his head sneaking out into the corridor.

Evan sighed as he sat in the library surrounded by books. He was falling behind with his school work once again. Everyone was avoiding him except Theodore. With everyone else avoiding him it was hard to catch up with notes. So, he sought solace in the library. He was often alone here his books all lying open as he practised the work from that day. Sometimes Theodore would join him, and he would be able to catch up on notes. He often saw Hermione looking through books, she was alone almost as much as he was. She would sit at a table next to them with her books surrounding her.

When he walked into the library that day she was already at her table. He waved to Theodore who was set up at the table next to her. He sat down pulling out all his books and parchment as Theodore moved his notes across the table.

"What would you feel if I asked Hermione to join us at this table?" he asked copying the latest notes from the history of magic class.

"Why would you do that?" Theodore leaned back in his chair.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want. I thought it might be nice if she studied here with us. We're all working on the same things may as well do it at the same table." He shrugged standing from the table.

He hovered next to Hermione waiting for her to look up at him. It didn't take long. She seemed shocked that he was stood there then her face changed like she was wary of him. He clenched his fists and took a breath.

"I wondered if maybe you wanted to study with us, rather than by yourself. Thought it might be nice to study in a group. But if you want to stay by yourself I completely understand." He asked rocking back on his heels.

She looked at him her mouth open. "You don't even have to talk to us if you don't want." He added.

She didn't move. "Well the invitation is still open." He turned back to his table and continued coping Theodore's notes.

A sudden thunk on the table made him look up. Hermione had gathered all her books and parchment and dumped them onto the table. He smiled as she sat down, returning to his notes. He finished with Theodore's notes and handed them back. He moved onto the Transfiguration essay as Theodore stood. Theodore waved his hand grabbing Evan's attention.

"I'm off have a pleasant evening. Don't stay too late." He nodded curtly towards Hermione.

Evan often stayed late in the library, well into the night in fact. Then the Librarian would kick him out, where he would wander up to his tower. He would remain outside until the next morning unable to get inside. He didn't mind much he wasn't sleeping well anyway. Not since Madam Pomfrey had given him that sleeping potion. So, he would pull out a spell book and continue to practice.

He moved his neck either side easing the kinks out of it, as he paused his study. He made eye contact with Hermione as she looked up from her work at the same time. She put her feather pen thing down and waved at him gaining his attention just as Theodore had.

"I didn't mean to seem rude earlier, it's just well- I've never heard you talk. I was a little taken back." She dropped her head her hair settling to cover her face.

"It's okay. You know it's getting late maybe we should head out. I'll walk you back to your tower." He smiled collecting his things and packing them neatly away.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, helping her to gather all her books. Even holding some for her as they walked out of the library together. He continued to hold her books as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. They both stood hesitantly outside the portrait, he handed her back her books as she bit her lip.

"Well you know where to find us, see you in class," he waved over his shoulder as she said the password and went inside.

Early Friday morning Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table alone. He jumped when Evan sat down opposite him. Both boys had bags under their eyes. Harry's head began to lull, he almost fell asleep onto his marmalade on toast.

"Struggling to sleep," Evan asked as he settled across from Harry.

Harry yawned and nodded, "It's difficult, I'm so used to sharing with you, I don't know what to do with all that space." he smiled.

"Well I suppose I could sneak into your tower," Evan laughed. He stopped when Harry looked at him with all seriousness in his eyes. "And how would I do that?" Evan asked.

"Easy I'll give you the password and meet you in the common room." Harry smiled.

Harry pulled out some parchment and the feather thing. He quickly wrote down what Evan guessed was the password and smiled, "See you tonight."

Evan read the parchment carefully saying it out loud once and receiving a nod from Harry. He clenched the parchment in his fist, feeling it getting hotter and hotter until his hand was alight. He opened his hand watching as the parchment disintegrated and the fire dissipated. He hadn't realised that several more students had made their way into the hall by then. Most were staring at him in awe. He stood and made his way over to Theodore.

He dug around in his bag and put a book onto the table. He sat down and slid the book over to him. He waited as Theodore stared at him.

"Got any new books suggestions, I finished the one you recommended last night." he smiled.

"I only gave you that book yesterday," Theodore snapped out of his reprieve, "What was that?" he asked pulling the book closer and slipping it into his bag.

"What?" Evan's eyebrows knitted together.

"With the fire," Theodore prompted.

"Oh, um, is that not normal?" Evan ran a hand through his hair.

Theodore shook his head, "Wandless magic is pretty advanced magic." he reassured.

"Oh."

Theodore's face dropped as he looked over Evan's shoulder. Evan stood and spun in one quick movement. He stared up at the greasy haired Professor that was the head of Slytherin. Theodore stood quickly tugging Evan's arm and pulling him along the table. The Slytherin head of house staring after them.

"What just happened?" Evan asked.

"He said that you shouldn't sit at the Slytherin table and took five house points from you." Theodore turned as he spoke.

Evan felt a weight land on his shoulder, turning his head to see white features. Hedwig nuzzled his hair in affection before taking off. He looked after her to see Harry and Ron heading towards them.

"Tea with Hagrid at three?" Harry asked.

Evan nodded and watched as Ron and Harry dashed off probably to find the potions classroom. He shrugged and continued walking with Theodore. As they walked Theodore told him the name of the Slytherin head of house. Who happened to be the Potions Professor, Professor Snape.

Potions was diabolical. It was down in the dungeons, so it was nice and cold. A little creepy with all the pickled animals floating in jars. He made sure to stick with Theodore, he noticed that he wasn't getting as many stares and looks as usual. Professor Snape swept into the room his black clothes billowing behind him like a bat's wings. He turned steely eyes on the children. The man didn't move his lips, as he called out the register. He had no idea when his name was called, he was sent a deathly glare by Professor Snape. Theodore nudged him to let him know his name had been said. He watched as Professor Snape finished the register. All eyes focused on him, thus he must have begun talking again.

Suddenly Harry who was a few rows ahead of Evan turned to look at him. Why the teachers called them by their surnames was beyond him. But having two people in the same class with the same name was a nightmare. He thought briefly how the Weasley twins handled it. Snape pointed to Harry, who shook his head. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape pointed at Harry again, Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat. Yet the professor continued to ignore her. Again, Harry didn't know the answer. Hermione stood from her seat and again Harry shook his head. He must have made a comment though as Evan noticed people around them laughed. Professor Snape obviously didn't find it funny. His eyes darkened, and his eyebrows knitted closer together. There was a mass rummaging for quills and parchment. Evan didn't have a clue what he was supposed to be writing down. Evan's lack of movement didn't go unnoticed by Snape. Theodore subtly moved his parchment into Evan's view. Evan quickly wrote down the notes, watched by the sneering professor.

Professor Snape then moved about putting them into pairs and set them mixing a simple potion to cure boils. He left Evan and Theodore together, thankfully. He wasn't that bad at the preparation of the ingredients, much to Snape's irritation. Doing all the cooking at the Dursleys turned out to be a good thing. Snape seemed to like Malfoy. He would hover around his position and gesture to certain ingredients. Suddenly, everyone around Evan jumped. He turned when Theodore pointed over towards Neville, and his partner Seamus Finnegan. Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron. Thick acid green smoke wafted from the remains of the cauldron. the potion seeped across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Evan was glad they were quite far away, he only had the one pair of shoes after all. Within moments the entire class was stood on their stools. While Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

Professor Snape swept over in his long black cloak, cleaning the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. More boils appeared on Neville's nose. While Seamus helped Neville out of the classroom, Snape descended on Harry and Ron. After potions Harry grabbed Evan who waved to Theodore while Harry grumbled. Evan didn't notice Snape watching them, his hand resting on his chin in thought.

Harry, Evan and Ron made their way out of the castle and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A cross bow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. Evan knocked. Hagrid's booming voice rang out, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire. In the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight to Evan. Fang knocked Evan from his feet and began licking him all over the face. Evan giggled, Fang's tongue tickled. Harry stopped and stared at his brother never having heard him giggle before.

"Fang, ge' off you great lummox." Hagrid pulled Fang off Evan. Evan sat up wiping his face he looked over to Harry and shrugged. Ron kindly helped him to his feet.

"This is Ron," Harry introduced to Hagrid. Hagrid was trying to pour boiling water into a large teapot while restraining Fang.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's Freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. Evan ye couldn't grab the rock cakes could ye?" Evan grabbed the shapeless lumps with raisins in and placed them on the table. Hagrid let go of Fang who made a beeline for Evan again. Evan was a bit more prepared this time and was able to stay up right. He stroked the dog's head, massaging behind the ears. Harry and Ron told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Evan concentrated on Fang who whenever he stopped tried to get into his lap.

"Never seen Fang like that with anyone before," Hagrid commented. Evan grinned and shrugged pushing Fang back down when he stopped stroking him. "You met Mrs. Norris yet?" Hagrid asked.

Evan shook his head.

"That old git Filch, that's his cat. I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it. That Snape liked hardly any students.

"But he seemed to really hate me." Harry slumped.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why would he?

Evan looked over at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals, much like that one." He inclined his head to Evan.

Evan who had been looking around the room spotted a newspaper cutting lying under the tea cosy. It was from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST.

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same da.

'But we're not telling you what was in there. So, keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spoke goblin this afternoon.

Evan recalled Theodore had mentioned something about that on the train. He looked up as Harry who had also read the article spoke to Hagrid. Hagrid however would not meet his gaze.

"Evan, ye haven't said a word. How're ye coping with lessons cause of yer hearing?"

Evan blushed, as Ron's head snapped round to look at him. He smiled and lied saying that some of what was said didn't quite make sense, but he was coping well. Harry eyed him doubtfully.

Ron kept throwing glances at Evan, as they walked back up to the castle. But Evan's mind was elsewhere, Hagrid had emptied a vault when he took them to Gringotts. was that little package the item that the thief had been looking for?

Evan ate slightly more of the dinner this time, as he mulled over what he had read. He made his way up to the library again, he had decided that he would make a present for Hagrid. He knew what he wanted to make. Now he had to research it. He pulled out several books on dragons and started to read.

The librarian found him, shaking his shoulder to rouse him. She guided him out of the library. She had seen him in there most nights now and had acquired a bit of a soft spot for him. It was nice of him to invite that young girl over to join them and they had often sat studying together. But most nights he was alone. She knew he'd be back tomorrow anyway, but she needed to get some sleep, even if he didn't.

He was half way back to his tower when he remembered that Harry had suggested he go to the Gryffindor tower. He stopped trying to think where the tower was. He knew that he could see it from the Ravenclaw Common room. He turned around and made his way back down the staircase. He found himself in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

She looked him up and down noticing his Ravenclaw uniform. He had walked Hermione back here once, he wondered if she recognised him. She must have said something as she waved pointedly at him.

"Caput Draconis," he replied.

She blinked at him but swung forwards none the less. Stepping through the hole in the wall he found himself inside the Gryffindor common room. The room was cosy, full of squashy armchairs and round. Harry was sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. Evan walked over and dropped into the chair next to him. Harry looked over a small smile on his lips. He stood, and Evan followed him up into the boy's dormitory. Harry threw a pillow at him, Evan caught it and pulled the end of the duvet out from the mattress. They settled down and finally got a decent night's sleep.

Evan woke early he couldn't help it, he was hardwired to get very little sleep. He slipped out of bed and was surprised to find a clean change of clothes for him all laid out on top of Harry's trunk. He looked round finding the door for the shower and taking the change of clothes went inside.

When he came out, the rest of the boys in Harry's dormitory were still asleep. He sighed in relief, he doubted Harry had told anyone about their life before coming here. He slipped down the staircase and out into the common room. Luckily it was deserted, Gryffindor didn't seem to be full of early risers. He made his way out of the portrait, he stopped and turned around thanking the portrait for letting him in. Before turning and making his way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. He had learned quite quickly that breakfast started from about six in the morning. It was always nice when he walked in and the hall was empty. It meant he didn't have to put up with stares and glares from his housemates and other students. He couldn't believe that so many people had read those books. Or that they presumed that everything was true.

As he dug into a small bowl of porridge, he contemplated his classes. He found it easier that the classes combined their year group. He thought it might have been difficult if they and the Hufflepuffs were together in lessons. They ignored him just as much as his housemates. In fact, besides Theodore and Harry he was ignored. Although Harry had started to ignore him too. He wondered if there was any way to change their opinion of him.

He finished breakfast just as some of the early risers started to trickle into the hall. He hastened to the library where his books from last night were still sat and dove right back into his research. The Librarian found him just before lunch time and kicked him out, citing he needed to eat. He was making his way down a corridor passing a few other students walking in the opposite direction. Suddenly what felt like an explosion rocked the corridor. A putrid smell drifted through the air. Everyone in the vicinity was covered head to toe in pink goop. Evan who had just walked past the door the moment it had exploded open, felt himself go flying. He flew across the corridor smashing into the wall his head hitting sharply. The last thing he saw was two pink figures pulling themselves from the doorway. Then blackness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to review if you want to.**


End file.
